


Памятник

by digreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посреди поляны стоит охраняемый памятник. Вокруг него ходит множество легенд, но если его коснуться, сходишь с ума.<br/>Какие легенды таит в себе минерал и что скрывает Сугавара - это предстоит выяснить Кагеяме. А еще этот дурацкий голос в голове...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Памятник

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался несколько дней, под разную музыку. Развития событий, как мне кажется, происходят довольно-таки быстро, но я не умею описывать обычную повседневность, поэтому у меня в каждой главе что-то да происходит хд  
> Изначально кое-кто должен был быть главным злодеем, но я передумал аххах

Рыжие волосы, белое платье и сияющая улыбка. Он из ночи в ночь видел этот сон с прекрасным созданием, что затмило его разум.  
Принцесса - Кагеяма назвал видение так - являлась каждую ночь с самого детства, но ни разу не заговорила и вообще ничего не делала. Она просто стояла и улыбалась, иногда протягивая к Кагеяме руку.  
И он тянул руку ей навстречу.  
А потом просыпался.  
\- Кагеяма, пора вставать! - прокричал бойкий голос с кухни. Кагеяма открыл глаза. Рука, как и всегда, была поднята.  
Он вздохнул, опустил руку и встал с постели.  
\- Доброе утро, Суга-сан, - поздоровался он со тем, кто его разбудил.  
\- Доброе утро, - произнес Сугавара в ответ и вновь убежал на кухню, что-то там кашеваря.  
Сугавара был ему кем-то вроде опекуна. Родителей Кагеяма потерял уже давно и совершенно их не помнил. Как он попал в руки Коуши, он не знал, но был очень рад, что попал именно к нему. Суга заменил ему мать.  
Кагеяма умылся и взглянул в зеркало. Среднестатистический утренний видок.  
Сугавара уже наготовил простой завтрак из гренок и чая и сейчас прибирался, что-то напевая под нос.  
Кагеяма взял кружку и одну гренку и подошел к окну. Из него было хорошо видно центральный парк, посреди которого стоял загадочный экспонат.  
Это был памятник пропавшей принцессе, выполненный из странного и никому не ведомого минерала, который был будто зеркальным, но при этом переливался на свету разными цветами.  
Он был огорожен - прикасаться к нему было нельзя. Тобио недоумевал - что может случиться? Ну коснулся, ну что такого?  
Тем более, по легенде, если ее коснется кто-то, достойный этого, то Принцесса переродится и вновь вернется в их мир.  
Правда легенде этой уже тысячи лет, а королевство уже давно развалилось.  
В школу Кагеяма собирался неохотно. Опять нужно было сдавать теорию. К практике их пока не подпускали, что удручало.  
\- Кагеяма, - Сугавара чмокнул парня в лоб на прощание, - не ходи к памятнику, прошу тебя. Там очень опасно находиться.  
\- Хорошо, Суга-сан, не буду, - кивнул брюнет и вышел из дома, направляясь в школу, которая была недалеко. Нужно было лишь пересечь центральный парк.  
Тобио, как и обещал, не подходил к памятнику, хотя руки очень чесались.  
Но сколько бы он не пробовал, ему еще ни разу не удавалось пройти защиту памятника, поэтому пока не начнутся практические занятия, доступ к памятнику был закрыт.  
В школе было шумно и совсем не весело. Кто-то общался между собой, наводя гомон. Тсукишима единственный сидел спокойный и в какой-то мере даже угрюмый, но и возле него все время крутился Ямагучи - забавный парень из параллели.  
Тобио вздохнул и уставился в окно. Как бы он хотел тоже перекинуться хоть парой слов с кем-нибудь.  
\- О, Король пришел, - сказал Тсукишима так, чтобы слышал Кагеяма.  
\- Тсукки, тише, он же услышит, - чуть тише сказал Ямагучи, и весь класс устремил свой взор на Кагеяму.  
Королем Кагеяму называли за то, что тот не умел сходиться с людьми и идти на компромиссы, предпочитая приказывать им, что делать.  
\- Сегодня у вас последний экзамен, - от многочисленных шепотков Кагеяму спас преподаватель. - После него вы сможете перейти к практическому применению знаний, а также откроете доступ в библиотеку.  
Доступ в библиотеку означал больше информации о загадочном минерале, а значит, Кагеяме было это нужно. Он усердно учился, радуя Сугавару, который думал, что брюнет взялся за ум. Но Кагеяма действовал в корыстных целях.  
Он успешно написал свой тест и, немного подождав в коридоре, получил подтверждение того, что он успешно его сдал.  
На руке зажглась татуировка в виде королевской лилии, полыхнула желтым, а затем потоком энергии двинулась на конец указательного пальца.  
Тобио прошел к двери в библиотеку, прислонил палец к замочной скважине и произнес заклинание открытия дверей.  
Та поддалась, и Кагеяма не сдержал восхищенного выдоха.  
Библиотека была воистину огромной.  
Она простиралась вверх, куда хватало взгляда, хотя с виду это была всего лишь комната в частной маленькой одноэтажной школе.  
\- Что-то ищешь? - спросил библиотекарь. Это был взрослый статный мужчина ростом выше Кагеямы сантиметров на двадцать, он казался очень молодым и в какой-то мере скромным.  
\- Я... Я хочу узнать про памятник, - сглотнув, собрался с мыслями Кагеяма. - Я только что получил доступ и это то, что я действительно хочу узнать.  
\- Знаешь, сколько вас тут таких было, - фыркнул второй голос откуда-то сверху, более бойкий. - Всех не перечесть.  
\- Ну, Ноя, не нужно быть таким грубым. Если человек хочет, пусть ищет. Пройдем со мной.  
Парень указал направление и пошел внутрь запутанных коридоров.  
\- Вся эта полка полностью посвящена Принцессе и памятнику. Читай, сколько тебе будет угодно. Когда закончишь, крикни, Ноя тебя услышит и выведет.  
\- Спасибо, ээ... - Кагеяма запнулся, понимая, что не знает, как зовут библиотекаря.  
\- Азумане Асахи.  
\- Азумане-сан, - поправился Тобио и кивнул, переводя взгляд на ту полку, что указал ему милостиво библиотекарь.  
Он взял первую попавшуюся книгу, достаточно толстую, открыл на первой же странице и углубился в чтение.  
"Когда-то давно жили на свете Король с Королевой. Была у них дочь, прекрасная Принцесса, обладающая невиданной доселе силой. Она могла воскрешать животных и оживлять почти умершие растения, заживлять раны на теле человека и умела колдовать так искусно, что ее заклинания часто не могли пробить самые искусные маги.  
Естественно, без жениха ее оставить не могли. Все Принцы соседних королевств желали заполучить ее в жены, но никто не мог.  
Она создала небольшой камушек и сказала, что кому будет под силу расколоть его, тот и будет ее суженым. Многие пытались - магией, грубой силой, словами, никому не удалось раскрошить тот заветный камень.   
Многим принцам начинало надоедать это испытание, и они решали похитить Принцессу. Король и Королева запретили Принцессе выходить из комнаты, взяв с нее клятвенное обещание никуда не выходить без присмотра.  
Свое обещание она дала в обмен на одну поездку в лес, который так любила.  
Она хотела в последний раз дать растениям ожить, чтобы ее любимый лес цвел и пах.  
И родители, скрепя сердце, согласились. Снарядили Принцессу всем необходимым, хотя лес находился всего лишь в паре метров от замка. Сами они поехать не смогли - у них намечался какой-то прием в честь очередного принца, желающего пройти испытание.  
Отъезд Принцессы был тайной мирового масштаба, и поэтому родители строго наказали всей прислуге никому не рассказывать о том, что Принцесса за пределами замка. Они не сомневались, что она сможет себя защитить, с ее-то силами, но все равно переживали.  
И когда уже она въехала в лес, в сердце королевы закралось сомнение.  
Но было уже поздно.   
Король с королевой приветствовали нового принца, а Принцесса ходила по лесу и оживляла затоптанные растения.  
Она воздела руки к небу, что-то прошептала и из ее рук полились во все стороны лучи, которые рассыпались дождем. Они оросили каждое растение на поляне и попали на каждую травинку. Принцесса улыбнулась, глядя на то, как природа оживает.  
Но счастье было недолгим. Принцесса так отвлеклась, что не заметила слишком близко подобравшуюся свиту одного из королей соседних государств.  
Она испугалась и поставила барьер вокруг своих сопровождающих, оградив их от себя и свиты. Те пытались пройти сквозь него, но куда им через силы Принцессы.  
А сама она встала перед барьером и приготовилась к бою.  
Король слез с коня и начал разговаривать. Говорил он о том, как хочет получить Принцессу в жены, о том, что знает, как растопить тот минерал.   
Но Принцессе не нужны были слова, ей бы лучше доказали на деле.   
Король не унимался, говорит, что ее родители принимают только Принцев. Он сказал ей создать минерал прямо здесь, чтобы доказать свою правоту.  
Принцесса пожала плечами.  
Она всплеснула руками и между ее ладоней создался тот самый минерал. Отражающий все, что происходит вне, но при этом так красиво переливающийся на свету.  
Король подошел к Принцессе, взял минерал, а потом взял ее за руку.  
Принцесса закричала от испуга, а король злобно засмеялся.  
\- Наивная и глупая малышка. Минерал требует много сил, отбиться от меня ты не сможешь.  
Принцесса вспоминала все самые мощные заклятия, но все они абсолютно не действовали на короля.  
Страх быть похищенной оказался сильнее. Она еле как вырвалась из хватки короля, после чего взмыла в небо.  
Ее диадема загорелась, ослепив всех находящихся на поляне.  
\- Меня можно получить только через испытание, - сказала она, и все вокруг закружилось, а уже через несколько секунд на месте Принцессы, в самом центре поляны, стоял большой минерал.  
Сколько бы слуги и король не вглядывались, невозможно было посмотреть, что сокрыто внутри. Минерал был абсолютно зеркальным, но все равно переливался на свету.  
Короля схватили тут же, как спал барьер. Свита короля сбежала в страхе.  
Чуть позже короля обвинили в убийстве и казнили в его же стране.  
А родители Принцессы не могли ничего сделать с тем, что сделала она с собой.  
Они сразу поняли, что она заточила себя в вечный плен. И сколько лет понадобится, чтобы растопить ее тюрьму - было неизвестно.  
Множество принцев проходили через это испытание, день за днем пытаясь разбить минерал, но ни одному не удавалось.  
Один из них случайно коснулся минерала и тут же вскрикнул, хватаясь за голову.  
Через несколько дней он был признан умалишенным.  
Так было со всеми, кто касался минерала, кроме родителей Принцессы.  
Проходили годы, король и королева постарели, но так и не смогли найти достойных руки Принцессы.  
С тех пор прошли сотни лет. Минерал все также стоял на своем месте. Многие пытались разбить его, но все, кто его касался, сходили с ума, поэтому уже совсем скоро к нему нельзя было подходить никому.  
С тех пор минерал и стоит на своем месте, недвижимый, а внутри него сокрыта Принцесса неземной красоты и силы."  
Кагеяма выдохнул.  
Ну, теперь хотя бы было понятно, почему Сугавара против того, чтобы Тобио касался камня. Каждый родитель не хочет, чтобы его ребенок сошел с ума.  
Но история покорила брюнета в самое сердце. Он очень сильно захотел разбить этот минерал. И хотя он понимал, что таких как он были тысячи, - даже второй библиотекарь, Ноя, поворчал насчет этого, - он все равно желал этого больше всего на свете.  
\- Ну как, что-нибудь понял? - спросил подошедший Асахи. - А то ты тут застрял, мы уже испугались.  
\- А, простите, зачитался, - закусил губу Кагеяма. - Интересная история.  
\- Есть такое. Но все же, тебе пора на выход. Учителя объявили тревогу. Один из учеников коснулся того минерала и сейчас сходит с ума, так что беги домой да поскорее.  
Тобио замер. Кто-то коснулся. Кто-то смог это сделать.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, Асахи-сан. Я еще зайду.  
\- Буду ждать, - улыбнулся библиотекарь, убирая книжку и провожая Тобио до выхода. - Осторожней там.  
Возле памятника была собрана целая толпа, и Кагеяма увидел в толпе зевак своего опекуна.  
Он подошел и аккуратно тронул его за плечо.  
\- Суга-сан... - позвал он, а Коуши обернулся и расплакался.  
\- Господи, как я рад, что ты жив и здоров, - он обнял парня и разрыдался у него на плече. - Когда объявили тревогу, я выбежал, подумав, что это ты.  
\- Суга-сан, я же обещал не трогать минерал, - заверил его Кагеяма. - Значит, не буду.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - он коснулся губами виска парнишки. - Пойдем наконец домой.  
\- Мне интересно, кто же это сделал.   
Сугавара вздохнул.  
\- Ты неисправим.  
\- Суга?  
Они оба обернулись на голос.  
Позади стоял шатен, примерно ровесник Сугавары, на несколько сантиметров выше. Он был достаточно смуглым и смешно чесал голову, смущенно морща нос.  
\- Дайчи? - спросил Коуши, а когда этот парень кивнул, то пепельноволосый не выдержал и бросился парню на шею. - Дайчи! - и расплакался еще громче прежнего.  
\- Меня выпустили, - сказал незнакомец. - Как Кагеяма? Это он? Большой малый.  
Сугавара что-то прошептал, после чего улыбнулся и подозвал к себе Тобио.  
\- Это Дайчи, мы раньше учились вместе. Ты тогда совсем маленьким был, не помнишь.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Дайчи-сан, - кивнул он и протянул руку для пожатия. Парень принял ее и ответил:  
\- Мне тоже, Кагеяма-кун. Ты вырос прекрасным юношей.  
\- Зайдешь к нам? - предложил Коуши, и Дайчи кивнул.  
Парни прошли в маленький домик, и Кагеяма ушел в свою комнату, оставляя их наедине. Им еще многое нужно было вспомнить, многое обсудить. А Тобио занял наблюдательную позицию у окна. Как же он радовался, что окно его комнаты выходит на площадь с памятником.  
Теперь, когда он знал всю историю целиком, любопытство съедало его похлеще прежнего. Ему непременно хотелось коснуться минерала и пропустить через себя все ощущения. Ему было интересно опросить людей, коснувшихся камня и почувствовавших все это.   
Сумасшествие назвали синдромом Принца. На его лечение уходило около пятнадцати лет.  
И поэтому Тобио очень нужно было имя того, кто коснулся камня. Через несколько лет, когда он выйдет на свободу, Тобио спросит у него, что же тот почувствовал. Если конечно за пятнадцать лет сам не сможет сделать этого.  
\- Дайчи, прекрати! - раздался громкий хлопок, и Кагеяма бросил бинокль, создавая в руке защитное заклинание. Он влетел на кухню, готовый защищать Сугу, но защищать было некого. Коуши утыкался Дайчи носом в грудь, а тот поглаживал его по спине.  
Когда Тобио ворвался, они отпрянули друг от друга, смущенные.  
Кагеяма быстро погасил свою ярость.  
\- Я думал, что-то случилось, - посчитал нужным сказать он.   
\- Я все равно хотел тебя звать, - улыбнулся Сугавара, и Тобио заметил, что тот плакал. - Чай готов.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Спасибо, Суга, - повторил Дайчи, и все трое присели за столик. Тобио все еще поглядывал в окно, хотя попытку разглядеть человека можно было отложить. С такого расстояния было ничерта не видно.  
\- А ты, Кагеяма, тоже интересуешься? - спросил Дайчи.  
Суга напрягся, брюнет почувствовал это даже на расстоянии.  
\- Минералом? Ну, есть такое, - пожал плечами он. - Но не так сильно. Суга-сан не разрешает, поэтому не лезу.  
\- Это он правильно делает, - Дайчи растрепал темные волосы ладонью. Коуши отвел взгляд. - Рановато тебе еще туда соваться.   
\- В смысле? - не понял Тобио. - Куда - туда?  
\- В дебри этой истории, - рассмеялся Дайчи. - Подрастешь - поймешь. Суга, ты чего такой бледный?  
Коуши закрыл глаза и начал медленно заваливаться на бок.  
\- Суга! - прокричал Дайчи и вскочил, но Тобио был ближе и успел поймать Сугавару.  
\- Он перенервничал, - сказал Кагеяма. - Сейчас я все сделаю. Перенесите его в зал, пожалуйста.  
Дайчи сделал все, как Тобио велел, а тот тем временем взял несколько трав и из них сделал настойку, магией смешав все ингредиенты и добавив немного воды.  
Десять капель на язык Сугаваре, и тот заметно расслабился.  
\- Теперь ему нужно немного поспать, и все будет хорошо, - сказал Тобио, испаряя в воздухе бутылек.  
\- Насколько я понял, ты в школе только закончил теорию, откуда ты знаешь эти заклинания? Защита, смешивание, лечение, испарение, - спросил Дайчи, когда они вернулись на кухню.  
\- Я всему научился сам или с помощью Суги-сана. Он показал несколько заклятий по самообороне, но пользовался я ими только в крайних случаях. Они слабенькие, но дают время. Смешивание и испарение я тоже у Суги-сана научился, подсматривал, как он делает и делал также. Вскоре у меня начало получаться. Суга-сан заметил мою тайную тренировку и дал книжку, в которой были рецепты. В ней же я нашел пару лечебных заклятий. Так что, когда Суга-сан заболевал, я его лечил. И тот радовался моим успехам. Но в последнее время он какой-то слишком нервный. Это уже третий обморок за неделю, я переживаю.  
\- Я понимаю, почему, на самом деле, - сказал Дайчи и вздохнул. - Скоро выйдет он.  
\- Он - это кто? - непонимающе спросил Кагеяма.  
\- Человек, которого Суга очень не любит. После того дня он очень переменился. А когда его упекли, уже было поздно.  
\- Какого дня? Куда упекли?   
\- Это я не могу тебе рассказать. Но Сугу тоже об этом не спрашивай, хорошо? Я расскажу тебе на твой день рождения, договорились? - Дайчи еще раз растрепал Тобио прическу и тот нахмурился. - Мне нужно бежать. Передай Суге извинения. Я завтра зайду его проведаю.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кагеяма. - До свидания, Дайчи-сан.  
Как только дверь за Дайчи захлопнулась, Тобио стало легче. Он не знал, с чем это было связано, но в душу закрались смутные сомнения.  
Сугавара проснулся через пару часов, Кагеяма сидел и читал в своей комнате.   
\- Доброго вечера. Дайчи-сан уже ушел, просил передать, что зайдет завтра, - сообщил Тобио, и Коуши кивнул, садясь на кровать к брюнету.  
\- Ты меня лечил? - спросил он. Кагеяма кивнул. - Слава богу.  
Они замолчали. Суга мялся, будто что-то тревожило его.  
\- Кагеяма, прошу тебя, не касайся минерала. Пожалуйста, - после некоторой паузы сказал он. - Никогда не касайся его, я не хочу потерять еще и тебя.  
Кагеяма закусил губу, но все же кивнул.   
\- Я постараюсь сдерживать свое желание.  
Коуши обнял паренька и чмокнул в макушку. Тобио понял - тот старается скрыть слезы и обнял своего опекуна за талию.  
\- Суга-сан, вы кого-то уже потеряли?  
Коуши вздрогнул и шмыгнул носом.  
\- Да, человека, которого я очень любил. Пятнадцать лет назад он коснулся минерала и его увезли в больницу. Я не успел с ним даже попрощаться, - пепельноволосый вздохнул.   
\- Тот, кого вы любили, был парнем?  
Сугавара рассмеялся.  
\- Да, парнем. Но я все равно любил его.  
\- Я даже не удивлен, - усмехнулся Тобио и получил подзатыльник. - Просто вы больше мать, чем отец. Хотя и мужское словцо тоже знаете когда применить.   
\- Я же парень, естественно, - фыркнул Сугавара.  
\- Но все равно. Мне кажется, вам больше бы подошел парень, чем девушка, - сказал Тобио и получил еще один подзатыльник, а потом Суга крепко обнял его.  
\- Ложись-ка ты спать, Кагеяма. Завтра тебе в школу.  
\- А вы?  
\- А я уже выспался, - улыбнулся Сугавара и поцеловал парня в лоб. - Так что давай, пора уже. А я пока приберусь да поесть приготовлю.  
\- Хорошо, Суга-сан, спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Кагеяма-кун.  
Дверь за Сугаварой закрылась, и Тобио достал из-под подушки наспех спрятанную тетрадь.  
В ней была записана вся информация о минерале. Происхождение, записи очевидцев, история. Все то, что мог узнать Кагеяма, он непременно записывал в нее.  
Он вновь перечитал все записи и дописал информацию из библиотеки.  
Затем подошел к окну и посмотрел в бинокль. Вечерний караул был усилен в связи с дневными событиями.   
Тобио закусил губу и вновь уткнулся носом в тетрадь. У него было имя человека, который должен был выбраться из больницы в скором времени. И его нужно было опросить.  
А также ему не давала покоя история Дайчи.   
"На день рождения все расскажу", - обещал он, но ведь он даже не мог знать, когда он у Кагеямы. Чисто теоретически, Тобио мог сказать "оно сегодня" и получить всю информацию. Но судя по уверенному взгляду, он осведомлен о Тобио. Да и Суга сказал, что дружил с ним еще когда был совсем маленьким.  
Странные обстоятельства все смешивались в неразбериху. За окном бушевал ветер, а в соседней комнате Сугавара с кем-то говорил.  
Тобио вслушался. Он плакал.   
Тихо-тихо, чтобы не спалиться, тот вышел из комнаты и встал у двери гостиной. Сугавара действительно плакал. Он сидел на диване и держал в руках какую-то книгу. Тобио присмотрелся и понял - альбом с фотографиями.  
\- Дайчи, - прошептал Суга и погладил какую-то фотографию. - Дайчи...  
Так Кагеяма понял, что их сегодняшний знакомый и есть любовь Коуши.  
Он оставил парня наедине с собой, понимая, что мешать сейчас ему не стоит, да и лезть в его тайны особо не хотелось.  
Последним, что услышал Тобио, было:  
\- Скорее бы ты вышел, Дайчи...  
***  
\- Ива-чан, привет!  
\- Тебя выпустили, - скорее утвердил, чем спросил Ивайзуми.  
\- Ага, выпустили. Я уже даже навестил нашего давнего знакомого.  
\- Опять терроризировал его? - выдохнул Хаджиме. - Прикинулся Савамурой?  
\- Так держать, Ива-чан, ты все еще прекрасно меня знаешь! - улыбнулся Ойкава. - А что, мы так и будем стоять на пороге?  
\- Твой дом не здесь, - сообщил Ивайзуми.  
\- Да брось, ты же знаешь, что я не хочу к нему возвращаться.  
Хаджиме вздохнул и отпер ворота.  
\- Я знал, что так будет, - сказал он и пропустил Тоору в свой дом.  
Тот прошел, что-то насвистывая под нос, будто и не было пятнадцати лет разлуки.  
\- За тобой ведь придут, - сказал Ивайзуми, наливая чай.  
\- Вот когда придут, тогда и придут. А сейчас я наслаждаюсь днями без него. Да и мне кажется, он про меня и не вспомнит.  
Ойкава огляделся и заметил фотографии на стене.  
\- Ого, Ива-чан, а кто это?  
\- Это повзрослевшие Сейджо. Мы недавно виделись. Тебя вспоминали.  
\- Сто пудов даю, моему поступку все кости перемыли, - фыркнул парень и перевернул картину, чтобы не видеть лица бывших одноклассников. - А это что такое? Он приходил к тебе?  
Ивайзуми посмотрел на фотографию, которую держал в руках Тоору и вздохнул.  
\- Да, он часто ко мне заглядывал.  
\- Насколько часто?  
\- Не настолько, чтобы все подумали, что мы встречаемся, - брюнет отвесил парню подзатыльник.  
\- Больно же, Ива-чан! - пожаловался Ойкава и сел на стул, все еще держа в руках фото. - Он возмужал, - сказал он тихо и улыбнулся.  
Ивайзуми усмехнулся и поставил на стол по чашке чая и вазочку с печеньем. Тоору отпил напиток и выдохнул.  
\- Все же, нет лучше твоего чая, Ива-чан.   
\- Чем вас там кормили?  
\- Да дерьмом всяким. В основном таблетками, - Ойкава отвел взгляд. Он не хотел говорить на эту тему.  
Ивайзуми почесал голову и посмотрел в окно.  
\- Ты вышел из больницы и сразу преобразился, да?  
Ойкава закусил губу и кивнул. Мастер преображений, который мог принимать облик кого угодно - вот кем слыл Ойкава Тоору в прошлом. Лишь один человек мог узнать настоящего его в любом облике. И этот человек сейчас сидел перед ним. Он знал то заклинание, которое разрушало любые облики Тоору. В одно время так он и выдал Ойкаву, разоблачив его перед санитарами.  
\- Ребенок Бодрячка-куна вырос, - сказал он. - Хотя он живет в неведении.  
\- Сугавара правильно сделал, что не сказал. Если он скажет, то ребенок сразу же ринется к минералу, а еще и его потери парень не переживет.  
Ойкава хмыкнул, после чего щелкнул пальцами.  
\- С каких пор ко мне ходит Савамура Дайчи, скажи мне? - фыркнул Хаджиме. - За тобой явились.  
\- Я почувствовал, - сказал Ойкава. - Но я не хочу к нему. Можно я останусь у тебя?  
\- Семейные проблемы решайте в своем доме, пожалуйста. И надень кольцо, а то он тебя съест.  
Хаджиме щелкнул пальцами, и образ Дайчи исчез, оставив на кухне лишь Ойкаву, который с грустью смотрел на кольцо в своих руках.  
\- Ойкава.  
Голос, который он не слышал целых пятнадцать лет, пробрал до костей. Тоору вздрогнул и обнял себя за плечи, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с гостем. Хаджиме вздохнул и вышел из кухни, проворчав что-то про то, что в его доме устраивают семейные разборки.  
\- Тебя выпустили, - сказал гость и сел напротив Тоору. Тот вздохнул, вспоминая, как прошел мимо парня в образе Савамуры Дайчи и помахал рукой. - Я ждал.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Ойкава, - кладя голову на ладонь. - Мог бы жениться давно. На Ива-чане, например.  
\- Кольцо.  
\- Здесь твое кольцо, Ушивака-чан, - усмехнулся Ойкава и надел кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. Оно загорелось желтым и на нем высветилась гравировка, которая тут же погасла.  
На пальце Ушиджимы Вакатоши засияло такое же. Тот положил свою руку на руку Ойкавы, и тот вздрогнул.  
\- Я... - начал было Тоору и рассмеялся. Так глупо. После пятнадцати лет разлуки он не может сказать своему мужу самые важные слова. - Почему ты не винишь меня? Я ведь прикинулся тобой тогда. Если бы Ива-чан тогда не разоблачил меня, то на тебе бы стояло клеймо.  
\- Ойкава, - позвал Ушиджима. - Ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву.  
Тоору рассмеялся совершенно искренне - впервые с тех пор, как его забрали от минерала.  
\- Ушивака-чан, ты совсем не изменился.  
\- А ты очень.  
Ойкава покачал головой. Он совершенно не изменился. Пятнадцать лет, проведенные в камере свели его с ума еще больше, чем то прикосновение, с которого все началось.  
Он помнил, как горела голова в тот день. Тысячи голосов твердили ему о чем-то, но он не мог разобрать ни одного слова. Единственное, что он услышал перед тем, как его скрутили, это щелчок пальцев.  
Взгляд Ушиджимы, который смотрел на него, он тоже так и не смог забыть.  
\- Ушивака-чан, давай разведемся, - сказал Ойкава и был не готов к удару.  
Даже Ушиджима был к нему не готов.  
Хаджиме стоял рядом с Тоору, потирая ладонь. Шатен держался за щеку.  
\- Пошли вон, оба, - коротко сказал Ивайзуми.  
Ушиджима встал и, кивнув, вышел, дожидаясь Ойкаву снаружи.  
\- Себе ты жизнь уже испортил, не порть ее ему.  
\- Я уже ему испортил жизнь, Ива-чан, - горько сказал Тоору.  
\- Иди прочь, пока я тебя еще раз не ударил.  
Шатен встал и вышел, держась за побитую щеку.  
Хаджиме сел и вздохнул. Сколько еще он будет сохранять их семью, он не представлял.  
Ивайзуми заметил отвернутую фотографию и повернул ее обратно. Также он поправил их с Ушиджимой фото на огороде. Из Вакатоши оказался знатный фермер, хотя Хаджиме думал, что хозяйство ведет Тоору.  
Что делать с этими двумя, он не знал. Когда Ойкава предал доверие Ушиджимы, Ивайзуми не выдержал и раскрыл его. Уж слишком Вакатоши из-за него настрадался.  
Но не успел. Ушивака видел самого себя, касающегося минерала. И видел, как его образ испарился у медиков в руках, оставив от себя сходящего с ума и что-то кричавшего Ойкаву.  
В тот же день он молча пришел к Ивайзуми, и они оба надрались от души. А потом Ушиджима ходил каждую неделю. Иногда чаще.   
И Хаджиме начал ловить себя на мысли, что не хочет, чтобы Ойкава возвращался. Потому что ему с Ушиджимой было комфортно. И Ушиджиме с ним тоже.  
Как-то раз после трудного дня на огороде они выпили - прошло пять лет с тех пор, как Ойкаву упекли в больницу, - и переспали.  
А во сне Вакатоши звал Ойкаву.  
Тогда Ивайзуми понял, что у него нет никаких шансов.  
С тех пор они больше не склонялись к физическим контактам, а Хаджиме старательно давил чувства к Ушиваке. Через пять лет это получилось, а потом он начал волноваться.  
За то, что будет после того, как Ойкава выйдет.  
И вот он вышел. Такой же, какой был. Также капает на мозг и Хаджиме, и Ушиваке. Не хочет идти домой, аргументируя это тем, что не хочет видеться со своим мужем.   
Чего же замуж выходил, раз не хочешь - спрашивал часто Ивайзуми, и в ответ слышал лепет про то, что Ойкаве хотелось насолить Ушиваке за то, что тот сделал в школе.  
Ивайзуми посмотрел в окно. Ушиджима все стоял на одном месте. Ойкавы уже не было. Вакатоши вздохнул, развернулся к окну, помахал рукой и пошел по направлению к дому.  
Хаджиме вздохнул. Ему многое предстоит сделать. Но для начала нужно наведаться и проверить Сугавару. Ведь в одно время Ойкава сделал больно и ему.  
***  
Кагеяма проснулся рано и обнаружил в доме тишину. Это было странно, учитывая то, что Сугавара обычно будил его по утрам своим криком с кухни.  
Но на столе лежала записка от Коуши, а сам он спал в зале.  
Тобио вспомнил, что тот не спал ночью и решил тихо позавтракать, после чего уйти в школу.  
Но он не смог так просто уйти, он все же зашел в зал и накрыл Сугавару одеялом. У того были красные глаза, видимо, он проплакал всю ночь.  
Быстро наколдовав успокоительное и поставив бутылек на стол рядом, Кагеяма убежал в школу.  
Сегодня у него намечался очередной штурм на библиотеку.  
Как ни странно, его даже помнили.  
\- О, снова ты, тот вчерашний парень, который интересовался минералом, - улыбнулся Асахи. - Я как раз тебя сегодня хотел найти. Вчера из-за суматохи забыл тебе завести читательскую карту. Поднеси палец и произнеси заклинание открытия дверей.   
Тобио сделал все, как попросил библиотекарь. Королевская лилия вновь засияла на руке, перетекла в палец и на бумаге остался след от печати.   
\- Вот и отлично, - похвалил Асахи. - Теперь ты сможешь брать книги домой. Но только на одни сутки. Если просрочишь, книга вернется на место сама, а тебе на неделю закроют доступ.  
\- Удобно, - сказал Тобио и прошел в зал, туда, где он брал книги вчера. - Я посижу, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул парень и принялся за свои дела.  
А Кагеяма взял вторую книгу с полки. Это был какой-то сборник про королевскую семью.   
Авторы рассказывали про то, как королевская семья вымерла, но существовали легенды, что помимо Принцессы был еще ребенок, который продолжил род.   
В следующей книге опять была легенда, только со слегка измененными событиями. В этой истории Принцесса ушла воевать и на нее напали, лишив сил. И из-за этого она решила обратиться в камень.  
А в третьей книге он нашел легенду, которая была чуть более подробной. Здесь было описано, как жила королевская семья, что ела, что пила, что носила. И тут же Кагеяма прочитал, что на Принцессе в день ее заточения в минерал было надето красивое белое платье.  
Он достал свой блокнот с рисунками и открыл его. Сколько бы раз он не пытался в деталях прорисовать то видение из своего сна, он не мог. И лишь самый первый рисунок, который он нарисовал сразу после пробуждения, отражал все детали.  
Белое платье с длинными рукавами, веселая улыбка и красивые рыжие волосы. Могло ли быть так, что Принцесса снилась ему? И если да, то чего она хотела?  
Кагеяма лишь все больше зарывался в книги. То тут, то там проскальзывали какие-то детали, но больше нигде не было упоминания об одежде и быте королевской семьи.  
Тобио взял ту книгу, в которой было написано про белое платье, и подошел к Асахи. Тот отвлекся от дел, после чего улыбнулся и взял книгу.  
\- Нишиноя, подойди сюда.  
Так Кагеяма узнал второго библиотекаря. Тот был достаточно низким, с черными торчащими вверх волосами и желтой прядкой спереди.  
Он поставил свою печать на книге, и на ней зажегся таймер.  
\- У тебя ровно 24 часа, - сказал он. - Смотри не просрочь в первый же день.  
\- Я верну завтра перед занятиями, - сказал Кагеяма. - Спасибо.  
Когда он пришел домой, из кухни доносились голоса.  
\- Я приношу свои извинения, - говорил незнакомый голос, и Тобио насторожился, проходя в дом.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал его опекун и повернул голову в сторону входа. - С возвращением, Кагеяма-кун.  
\- Я дома, - ответил на это Тобио и оглядел их гостя. Точнее, гостей.  
Два мужчины, выше Сугавары на несколько сантиметров, стояли перед ним с виноватым видом. Это смотрелось смешно, но в душе Кагеяма уважил каждого из них. Прийти и извиниться за что-то - достойный поступок.  
\- Это твой... - заговорил брюнет, что был чуть пониже.  
\- Кагеяма Тобио. Он мне как сын. Я его вырастил, - перебив, представил парнишку Суга. - Значит, он вышел вчера?  
\- Да, - кивнули оба.   
\- Ясно, - сказал Коуши, и Кагеяма заметил на столе букет цветов. - Садитесь, попьем чай.  
Парни синхронно кивнули и присели за маленький стол.  
\- Кагеяма, принеси стул из комнаты.  
\- Я у себя поем, - сказал Тобио, и Суга вяло улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Возьмешь тогда сам.  
Брюнет кивнул, оглядывая их гостей.  
\- Ивайзуми Хаджиме, - представился один из парней наконец. - А это Ушиджима Вакатоши.  
\- Очень приятно, - поклонился Тобио и, взяв еду, вышел из кухни, чувствуя, как спадает напряжение.  
Он пришел в комнату и вновь засел за чтение той книги, что взял в библиотеке.  
Сугавара проводил своих гостей и заглянул в комнату к парню.  
\- Ты не спишь еще? - спросил он. Тобио закрыл книгу и покачал головой. Он прикрыл ее тетрадью, чтобы Коуши не увидел. - Я зайду?  
Тобио удивленно посмотрел на своего опекуна.  
\- Сугавара-сан, вы не заболели? - спросил он и подошел, чтобы приложить руку ко лбу Коуши. Он был в порядке.  
\- Все нормально, просто нервы шалят.  
\- Из-за того, кто вчера вышел? - спросил Кагеяма. - Из-за Дайчи-сана?  
Сугавара усмехнулся.   
\- Нет, Дайчи еще не вышел. Тот, кто приходил вчера - мастер перевоплощений, Ойкава Тоору. Из-за того, что я очень сильно ждал Дайчи, он воспользовался этим и проник ко мне в дом. Он тебе ничего не сделал же? Ничего не сказал?  
\- Сказал, что расскажет все в мой день рождения.   
\- Ох, надо срочно повышать здоровье, а то в обмороки падаю и собственное дитя защитить не могу, - засокрушался Коуши.  
\- Уже я должен вас защищать, Суга-сан.  
\- Поверь мне, ты прекрасно с этим справляешься, - улыбнулся он и потрепал парня по волосам.   
\- А почему этот Ойкава проник к нам? Ему что-то нужно было от вас?  
\- В прошлом... он очень сильно играл с чувствами людей. Он даже вышел замуж только для того, чтобы насолить своему сопернику. И когда Ушиджима влюбился в него и предложил встречаться, Ойкава согласился.   
\- Ушиджима, который приходил сегодня?  
\- Да, это его законный муж, - вздохнул Суга. - Та еще парочка, конечно. Ивайзуми с ними очень сильно мучается. Так вот, в прошлом Ойкава коснулся минерала. И не просто коснулся. Он коснулся его, будучи в облике Ушиджимы.   
\- Зачем? - удивился Тобио.  
\- Доподлинно мне неизвестно. Правду знает только разве что сам Ойкава. Может быть, Ивайзуми и Ушиджима догадываются. Я могу лишь гадать, почему он так поступал.  
\- А что он сделал с вами?  
\- Со мной... - Суга вздохнул и лег на постель, глядя в потолок. - Это слишком долгая и грустная история.  
\- Он сделал что-то с Дайчи-саном? Прикинулся им, как вчера?   
\- Можно сказать и так, - кивнул Коуши. - Однажды он заявился ко мне в его облике. И кое-что сделал. Кое-что неприятное. А в это время Дайчи был на работе. Он вообще любил свою работу. Когда Ойкава закончил со мной и ушел, я уже знал, что это был не Дайчи, и это съедало меня изнутри. Я жалел себя и из-за этого не успел. Он прикинулся мной и убедил Дайчи подойти к минералу и коснуться его. Я не знаю, как он это сделал, но факт остается фактом. Вечером мне позвонил Асахи и сказал, что Дайчи в больнице. Я не успел ни попрощаться, ни сказать ничего. Только сидел и рыдал.   
\- А почему вы не пошли мстить Ойкаве?  
\- Я не такой человек. А в то время уж совсем таким не был. Мне казалось, нужно выплакаться и все бы прошло. Кроме того, тебе было два года, мне нужно было растить. А Ойкава через несколько дней и сам коснулся минерала и отправился лечиться.  
\- Но если Дайчи-сан раньше коснулся, разве его не должны раньше выпустить?  
\- Пятнадцать лет не день в день. Пятнадцать лет - лишь примерный срок. Многие лечатся до двадцати лет и выходят совершенно пустыми. Ты не представляешь, как я жду и одновременно боюсь того дня, когда он наконец выйдет.   
\- Из-за этого вы всегда оберегали меня от минерала, - сказал Кагеяма. Сугавара вздохнул.  
\- По правде говоря, даже если захочешь, ты не сможешь его коснуться. Когда тебе исполнилось пять, я наложил на тебя одно заклинание, которое ограждает тебя от него. Ты не сможешь даже подойти к нему. И никакой Ойкава тебя к нему не проведет.  
\- Суга-сан, а теперь можно я задам еще один вопрос?  
\- Какой?  
\- Я на самом деле откуда? Кто мои родители?  
Коуши рассмеялся нервно.  
\- Ты знаешь, я сейчас не смогу тебе это рассказать. Слишком много откровений для одной ночи. Потерпи немного и в твой день рождения я расскажу, как ты родился.   
Кагеяма кивнул.  
\- Ой, как поздно. Заговорились мы с тобой, - Сугавара улыбнулся. - Передавай привет Асахи и Нишиное. Скажи, пусть заходят на чай.  
\- Как... - изумился Тобио.  
\- Я с ними учился. Магию защиты Нишинои и магию телепорта Асахи я уж точно смогу отличить, - улыбнулся Суга. - Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - чуть покраснев, ответил Тобио.  
Дверь закрылась, оставив его наедине с книгой.  
Он заглянул на последнюю страницу.  
На ней была выгравирована королевская лилия, которая обычно зажигалась у Кагеямы на руке во время уроков.  
***  
Перед уроками Кагеяма вернул книгу в библиотеку и передал слова опекуна. Парни, услышав про Сугавару, синхронно пустили слезу.  
\- Я позову Рю, обязательно, - сказал Нишиноя. - Пусть ждет завтра.  
Кагеяма понятия не имел, кто такой Рю, но судя по всему, тоже из их компании.   
\- Я скучаю по Дайчи-сану, - выдохнул Нишиноя, смахивая любовно пыль с книги. - Когда он уже выйдет?  
\- После такой травмы надеюсь, что он выйдет хотя бы в этом году, - ответил Асахи. - Надеюсь, с Сугой все в порядке.  
Тобио чувствовал себя очень неуютно, подслушивая чужой разговор. Но по сути он был невольным свидетелем, ведь опять проводил время с книжками - на этот раз по заклинаниям высшего уровня.  
Из этих книг он узнал о заклинании "абсолютной защиты". Оно отнимало много сил, которые не сразу восстанавливались, было очень сложным в исполнении, групповым и... отнимало у главного заклинателя годы жизни.  
Кагеяма сразу понял, кто был главным заклинателем, кто побочными. И он без сомнения хотел прийти и отругать Коуши за его поступок. Он ведь ребенок, кроме того, чужой. Зачем на него нужно было накладывать заклинание, отнимающее твои же годы жизни?   
Суга без сомнений любил Тобио. Сам Кагеяма тоже любил своего опекуна. Да, эти травмы, нанесенные Ойкавой, были сильны. Но разве стоило рисковать жизнью?  
Но на следующей странице он увидел, что годы жизни можно вернуть, если регулярно читать заклинания.   
Кагеяма решил, что во что бы то ни стало вернет Сугаваре потерянные годы.  
Чтобы когда выйдет Дайчи, у них все было хорошо.  
Библиотека закрывалась и Асахи с Нишиноей выставили Тобио за дверь. Тот спокойно пошел домой, наслаждаясь красивым вечерним видом парка. Минерал освещался фонарями и он посмотрел на него.   
Каждый уголок парка отражался в нем, оттенки черного, синего, зеленого и желтого так и пестрили из зеркал. Тобио встал посередине и засмотрелся. Охрана куда-то отошла, и Кагеяма решил проверить, работает ли абсолютная защита.  
Он подошел к минералу совершенно спокойно. Вокруг не было ни души, будто все замерло.  
И он коснулся камня.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Он отошел и пошел домой, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Абсолютная защита действительно работала.  
Вот только не та абсолютная защита, о которой думал Тобио.  
Придя домой, он сел за уроки, сказав Суге, что Асахи и Нишиноя придут с каким-то Рю. Про абсолютную защиту и свой эксперимент он решил умолчать.  
Лишь прошептал заклинание и обнял опекуна, потихоньку воплощая свой план по возвращению жизни Коуши.  
Когда он зашел в комнату, кто-то сказал:  
\- Привет.  
Парень испуганно огляделся, но в комнате никого не было.   
\- Суга-сан, вы звали? - спросил он на всякий случай.  
\- Нет, не звал, - раздалось из кухни. - Тебе показалось.  
Тобио кивнул и закрыл дверь.  
\- Нормальные люди здороваются в ответ, - обиженно проворчал голос.  
\- Кто ты и где ты? - спросил Тобио у пустой комнаты.  
\- Да не ищи, не найдешь. Господи, какое счастье, я наконец-то могу говорить, - выдохнул неизвестный. - Меня зовут Хината Шоё. А тебя?  
\- Кагеяма Тобио, - чувствуя себя полным придурком, продолжал говорить в пустоту брюнет. - Покажись хоть.  
\- Я ж говорю, искать бесполезно. Я в твоей голове. И не обязательно орать на всю комнату, Суга-сан услышит.  
Кагеяма присел на кровать и схватился за голову. Кажется, он начинал сходить с ума. Ничерта не сработала эта абсолютная защита.  
\- Все сработало. На тебя вообще другой эффект произвел минерал, - сказал Хината, и Тобио встрепенулся.  
\- Что ты знаешь о минерале? - подумал он, представляя в голове абстрактного собеседника.  
\- Много чего знаю. Давай кстати с тобой сразу договоримся, что ты обо мне не треплешься. Тебе же не нужны проблемы? А я буду молчать в тех ситуациях, когда ты будешь общаться с людьми.  
Кагеяма был готов ежедневно не вылезая общаться с кем-то, чтобы этот голос в голове молчал.  
Вообще он решил уснуть, чтобы завтра проснуться и понять, что все это лишь сон.   
И он как был - в уличной одежде - заснул. И снилось ему все то же чудное создание, но теперь оно было намного ближе и шевелило губами, будто пытаясь что-то сказать. После одной короткой фразы оно вновь улыбнулось так лучезарно, что будто ослепило Кагеяму, и тот проснулся.  
Голоса в голове не было.  
Из кухни доносилось шкварчание.  
Суга уже готовил завтрак. У него было прекрасное настроение.  
Тобио поздоровался с ним и пошел умываться, с каждой секундой все больше веря в то, что вчера ему все привиделось.  
\- Я вчера ходил в больницу, - сказал вдруг Коуши. - Дайчи скоро выйдет.  
\- Он будет жить у нас? - задал вполне уместный вопрос Тобио. Сугавара покраснел и замялся. - Я не против, - он улыбнулся. Опекун прошептал слова благодарности и вытер слезы, обняв своего приемного сына.  
Кагеяма отправился в школу в прекрасном расположении духа, но его быстро подпортили.  
Тсукишима как всегда, был полон энергии.  
\- А вот и Король. Где твоя свита?  
Кагеяма фыркнул, а потом вздрогнул.  
\- Нашли на него заклинание поноса, - предложил Хината, который оказался совсем не сном. - Будет знать, как тебя доставать.  
\- Разве такое есть? - спросил Кагеяма, оглядываясь на блондина.  
\- Есть, хочешь, научу?  
Тобио неуверенно кивнул, забыв, что его собеседник его не видит. Но тот прекрасно понял.  
\- Сложи руки дудочкой, подуй, а затем прошепчи заклинание.  
Кагеяма, чувствуя себя еще большим придурком, подул в сторону отвернувшегося Кея, прошептал заклинание, которое подсказал Шоё, и отвернулся.  
Через несколько секунд Тсукишима поднял руку и попросился выйти. Хината в голове подленько захихикал.  
\- Вот тебе, получай, гадина.  
И Тобио тоже улыбнулся. Впервые он дал отпор.   
\- И много ты еще знаешь? - спросил он, глядя в окно и пропуская мимо ушей все слова учителя.  
\- Ууу, всего не сосчитаешь. Мне одному в подпространстве скучно, вот и понаизобретал заклинаний.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что то, что я сейчас наложил на Тсукишиму, вообще нигде не использовалось? Это придуманное тобой заклинание?  
\- Ну типа того, - усмехнулся Шоё. - Но сработало же! Тсукки вон в туалете сидит не выходя. Этого мы и добивались. Я тебя многим штучкам научить могу.   
\- Не буду я учиться твоим странным заклинаниям. И вообще, не мешай, у меня урок, - огрызнулся брюнет.  
\- Я смотрю, ты прям внимательно слушаешь, - фыркнул в ответ Шоё и замолчал.  
Остаток урока они практиковали защитное заклинание щита. Хината молчал, ничего не говоря, и Тобио порадовался. Его язвительных комментариев он бы не пережил.  
Щит у Кагеямы выходил хорошо - сказывались базовые знания техники защиты от Сугавары. Конечно, щиту он не учил, но принцип защитных заклинаний объяснил хорошо.  
А на следующем уроке их учили создавать небольшой комочек энергии и поддерживать его в течении нескольких минут.  
Укай, учитель по нападению, очень хорошо объяснил принцип.  
\- Разум должен быть чист, а тело - расслабленным. Если хоть одна мышца напряжется, а в мозг проникнут посторонние мысли, ваш шар лопнет. Конечно, на начальных этапах это будут маленькие шарики и они естественно будут лопаться, но в будущем, в реальном времени, когда вам допустим придется освещать себе дорогу, находясь в подземелье, то нужно будет уметь держать себя в руках, чтобы ваша энергия не тратилась попусту.  
Кагеяма мог гордиться своим самообладанием и поэтому он легко начал держать свой комочек энергии, источающий голубой свет.   
\- Жаль, я не могу показать тебе, как надо.  
Бах.  
Кагеяма нахмурился и вновь сделал свой сгусток энергии, пытаясь сосредоточиться лишь на нем.  
\- Не надо так хмуриться, это не поможет.  
Бах.  
\- Заткнись, - пожелал Тобио и вновь сделал шар.  
По классу то и дело раздавались хлопки от лопнувших шариков с энергией, но брюнет не обращал на них внимание. А вот на голос в своей голове он не мог не обращать внимание.  
\- Я могу научить тебя аккуратно погасать его.  
Бах.  
\- Отвали.  
И вновь попытка. И когда уже прошло несколько минут без хлопков в аудитории, Укай воздел руки вверх, держа шар между ладонями.  
\- А теперь подумайте о фейерверке и попытайтесь направить энергию в разные стороны, чтобы она красиво распалась и исчезла.  
\- Эффектно, - сказал Шоё, и в этот момент шар Кагеямы лопнул, оставив за собой тысячи искр.  
\- Молодец, Кагеяма. Хоть и немного не так, но все равно получилось красиво.  
Вот только знать, что на месте шара Кагеяма представлял голову Хинаты, Укай-сенсею не следовало.  
Библиотека не работала, даже табличка висела. Многие по школе шептались, что никогда раньше такого не было.  
Кагеяма знал причину закрытия.  
И она ждала его дома.  
Рю оказался бойкий, борзый и лысый парень, очень шумный и страшный.  
\- Кагеяма, с возвращением! У нас много гостей сегодня! - улыбнувшись, встретил его Сугавара.   
\- Суга-сан, куда поставить... - Нишиноя смешно выглядел в фартуке Коуши с кастрюлей в руках.  
\- Оставь на плите, Ноя, - ласково сказал пепельноволосый.  
\- Ого, так это и есть Кагеяма! - из кухни высунулась лысая голова. - Привет!   
\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровался парень, проходя на кухню.  
\- Асахи и Нишиною ты уже знаешь, а это Танака, - представил парня Суга. - Когда-то мы все учились в той школе, где сейчас учишься ты.  
\- Укай-сан тоже просил тебе привет передать, - сказал Ноя. - И Таке-чан.  
\- Юу, ты точно по рецепту делал? - спросил Танака, открывая кастрюлю. - А то что-то пахнет не так, как надо.  
\- Точно! - вспыхнул Нишиноя. Так Кагеяма узнал, что того зовут Юу.  
\- Он просто немного пересолен, - понюхав, сказал Коуши. Он подвигал руками и через несколько секунд лишняя соль оказалась у него на ладонях. Он поспешно смыл ее и повернулся к парням.  
\- Теперь можем приступать!

Гости пробыли у них до самого вечера. Они очень сильно шумели и не отпускали Кагеяму в свою комнату, забалтывая его. Они рассказывали о школе, о Дайчи (Ноя даже по секрету сказал, что Дайчи страшен в гневе, так что после выхода его лучше не злить), о Суге и Дайчи (на этих историях Асахи странно краснел), об Укае и Такеде, все они смеялись, вспоминая пережитые деньки.  
\- Я так и знал, что у Кагеямы твоя печать будет, - сказал вдруг Асахи. - Я как увидел королевскую лилию, сразу подумал про тебя.  
Кагеяма посмотрел на Коуши и увидел, как тот побледнел.  
\- Суга-сан?... - спросил он тихо и услышал смешок.  
\- Не дают мне скрыть это от тебя, - Сугавара вновь рассмеялся, уткнувшись в ладони лицом.  
\- Суга, ты что, скрывал? - удивился библиотекарь. - Извини, ты бы сразу сказал...  
\- Асахи-сан, - прервал его Нишиноя. - Помолчи.  
Сугавара собрался с мыслями и выдохнул.  
\- Кагеяма, ты - мой сын.  
\- Это я итак знаю, - пожал плечами Тобио.  
\- Ну и дурак ты, - пробурчал в голове Шоё.  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Ты - мой родной сын. Я - твой отец. Настоящий, биологический.  
Танака хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал.  
\- А зачем тогда скрывать это от меня? - единственное, что мучило Тобио.  
\- Наверное, я хотел обезопасить тебя. Защитить.   
\- От Ойкавы? - спросил Кагеяма и увидел, как у Нишинои и Танаки сжались руки в кулаки.  
\- От всего, - Сугавара тяжело вздохнул.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина.  
\- Ой, поздно уже, мы домой пойдем, - спохватился Ноя.  
Они с Асахи и Танакой быстро засобирались домой, понимая, что сейчас лучше оставить эту семью.  
Сугавара проводил гостей, а Тобио пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел к себе.  
\- Ты, что, правда, дурак? - спросил Хината.  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, - сказал Тобио.  
\- Значит, дурак. Что ты бросил его? Он сейчас накрутит себя так, что потом перенервничает. И ты забыл сегодня прочитать заклинание на здоровье.  
\- Мне сейчас надо переварить информацию. Заклинание прочитаю, когда он уснет.  
\- И что толку с того, что ты будешь жалеть себя? Помнишь, он тебе рассказывал, к чему это привело?   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, это еще до того, как я камня коснулся, было.  
\- Я жил у тебя здесь с тех пор, как Сугавара наложил заклинание защиты. Я - твой ангел-хранитель или что-то вроде того.  
Кагеяма послал куда подальше таких ангелов-хранителей и лег на постель.  
И все же, Хината был прав. Коуши мог сейчас себя накрутить вплоть до нервного срыва.  
Пару раз такие происходили, и Коуши ограждал себя барьерами во время них. Но Кагеяма все равно слышал надрывный плач из соседней комнаты.  
До такого доводить нельзя.  
Он выдохнул.  
Ну скрывал Суга, ну что с того. Он жизнью ради него жертвовал, годы жизни свои ему отдал. Он все равно по-прежнему Сугавара, тот, кто его вырастил.  
Тобио вышел из комнаты и прошел в зал. Коуши сидел, завернутый в одеяло, с кружкой успокаивающего чая и фотоальбомом в руках.  
\- Суга-сан... - позвал тихо Тобио, и Коуши шмыгнул.  
\- Садись, - пригласил он, улыбаясь. - Вот, смотри, это твоя мама.  
С фото на него смотрело много человек, но девушку среди них он увидел сразу. Такие же черные волосы, как у него, очки, стройная фигурка.   
\- А что с ней стало? - спросил Тобио. Она не выглядела больной.  
\- Она сказала, что мне больше подходит парень. Также сказал ты пару дней назад.  
Тобио порозовел.   
\- Мы встречались недолго, на самом деле. Но успели натворить дел. Шимизу сказала, что оставит ребенка и отдаст его мне. Где она сейчас, я не знаю, - Суга любовно огладил фото. - Но не думай, что она бросила тебя. Она хорошая, правда.  
Кагеяма хмыкнул.  
\- Мы с Дайчи решили растить тебя вместе. А потом произошел тот инцидент. И я остался совсем один. Но ты вырос прекрасным мальчишкой, я рад, - Коуши обнял Кагеяму, и тому стало не по себе. - Скоро ты увидишь настоящего Дайчи, не ту подделку, что видел недавно.   
\- Суга-сан, а можно ли уничтожить минерал? - спросил брюнет, и Сугавара отстранился, с удивлением посмотрев на него.  
\- Нет, его уже пытались уничтожить и не раз. Пока не найдется тот, кто достоин разбить камень, мы ничего не сделаем. Я тоже пытался сделать это. После того, как отошел от потери Дайчи, я пошел к минералу и пульнул в него самым мощным своим заклинанием. Но на нем ни осталось ни царапины, а меня некоторое время держали в больнице. С тобой сидел Ивайзуми.   
Кагеяма промолчал. Он мысленно позвал Хинату, но тут его вновь отвлек Суга.  
\- Прости, что не сказал тебе правду. Я... я хотел как лучше. Я даже не помню, почему решил не говорить, - Коуши нервно рассмеялся. - Наверное, это была очень важная причина.  
\- Что означает королевская лилия? - спросил вдруг Тобио.  
\- Это знак нашей семьи. Королевская лилия. У каждого свой знак. У меня вот такой. У Шимизу был другой и я думал, что он передастся, но ты больше мой сын, хотя очень внешностью похож на нее.  
Кагеяма вновь заглянул в альбом.  
\- Это Асахи-сан и Нишиноя-сан? - спросил он, указывая на парней, которые, казалось, с того времени ни капли не изменились.  
\- Ага. А вот Дайчи.  
У настоящего Дайчи была невероятно добрая улыбка. Он обнимал Сугавару за шею, и они оба улыбались.  
\- Расскажете еще про ваши школьные дни? - попросил Кагеяма, и пепельноволосый рассмеялся.  
\- Расскажу.

Спать они легли довольно поздно. Тобио-таки успел прочесть заклинание на здоровье Сугавары и ушел в комнату.  
Хината не отвечал, а Кагеяме спать не хотелось. Он решил еще раз пролистать тетрадь с записями.  
\- Все враки сплошные, - фыркнул в голове Хината. Кагеяма откинулся на постель и вперил взгляд в потолок.  
\- Ты знаешь иную версию развития событий?  
\- В минерале нет никого. Никакой Принцессы не существует.  
Кагеяма нахмурился.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Просто красивые сказки. Как "Спящая красавица". Только вот конец другой. Принц приходит к гробу, а в нем пусто. Красавица уже сгнила.  
Тобио фыркнул.  
\- Она же живая там внутри. Просто в летаргическом сне.  
\- Вранье, - продолжал гнуть свою линию Шоё. - Я уверен, что внутри пусто. А минерал просто радиоактивный.  
\- И поэтому все сходят с ума?   
\- Ты ведь не знаешь, что испытывают люди, коснувшиеся его. Может, это действительно воздействие на организм. Может, они мутируют?  
\- Да иди ты со своими предположениями. Я спать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Шоё и затих.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - ответил Кагеяма и уснул.  
\- Мда, ты запер меня в этом теле. И не стыдно? - видение из сна вдруг заговорило голосом Хинаты. Он осматривал свои руки. - То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я - парень в платье. Замечательно.  
Тобио смотрел на него изумленно и не понимал. Где добрая улыбка, которая согревала его в моменты трудности? Где его личный ангел, ради которого он ложился спать?  
\- Я не виноват, честно, - сказал Шоё, все еще оглядывая себя. Он подошел к Тобио и сел рядом. - Ну, теперь можно и нормально познакомиться. Я - Хината Шоё.   
\- Кагеяма Тобио, - выдохнул брюнет и пожал тонкую худую руку.  
\- Как-то тут пустовато, - скривился Шоё и встал. Он закружился на месте, расставив руки в стороны, и от них исходил странный свет. Кагеяма на секунду зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, вокруг был лес, а сидели они на бревне.  
\- Как ты это сделал, мы же во сне! - изумился Тобио и потрогал траву. Она была как будто настоящей.  
\- Твой сон - это всего лишь еще один мир. А я просто очень искусный маг, который может менять мир.   
Шоё сидел и смотрел вверх, на солнце, а Кагеяма вглядывался в черты его лица. Прямой нос, светлая кожа, карие глаза, бликующие на свету. Как будто он действительно находился в другом мире, а не в своем сне.  
\- Я впервые вижу тебя так близко, - сказал Тобио и сглотнул. Шоё повернулся и улыбнулся - так, как улыбалось то видение. Сердце Кагеямы тут же защемило, и он поспешно отвернулся и посмотрел вокруг.  
Красивые деревья разных пород были вокруг.  
\- А ты любишь растения, - сказал брюнет.  
\- Очень, - согласился Шоё и встал на травку босыми ногами, кружась вокруг себя. Платье струилось по его ногам, длинные рукава летели на ним. А потом он упал на спину и выдохнул. - Обожаю природу. А ты?  
\- Раньше никогда этого за собой не замечал, - проговорил изумленно парень. - Но, кажется, мне тоже здесь нравится.  
Он тоже прилег на травку, чувствуя, как она приятно холодит тело, и проснулся в собственной кровати.  
Сугавара еще не проснулся, в доме была тишина. Сегодня был выходной от школы, и почему Тобио проснулся так рано - вопрос. Он хотел бы еще поспать, вновь оказаться в том лесу и еще четче рассмотреть образ Хинаты.  
Но сон не шел. И Хината не отзывался. Наверное, он все еще наслаждался природой.  
Сегодняшний день Тобио решил посвятить заклинаниям. Укай на дом задал тренировки с энергией, и Кагеяма решил к ним приступить. Свой дом он решил не крушить и пойти на природу, чтобы вдоволь попрактиковаться.   
Он оставил Сугаваре записку, чтобы тот не волновался, и пошел в небольшой лес, который был за памятником.  
Там он нашел небольшую полянку и встал на середину, сосредотачиваясь на магии.  
Шарик энергии вновь переливался голубым. Кагеяма попробовал раздвинуть ладони в сторону и увеличить его, но на поддержание такого шара потребовалась еще большая сосредоточенность. Вены на лбу уже вздулись от напряжения, которое испытывал Тобио, сосредотачиваясь, но в ушах вдруг зазвенел голос.  
\- Расслабься.  
Шар лопнул с грохотом.  
\- Эй, не надо так пугаться, это всего лишь я! - заговорил Хината. - Просто мне казалось, ты сейчас сам взорвешься. Я и решил тебе помочь.  
\- Ты чего тут делаешь? - спросил кто-то позади, и Кагеяма обернулся.  
\- Тренируюсь, - ответил он, осматривая прохожего. Высокий шатен с надменным взглядом выглядел так, будто только что копал картошку. - На дом задали задание, я решил в отдалении потренироваться.  
\- Магический шар с энергией? - спросил прохожий, вздыхая. - Могу помочь.  
\- Э, спасибо, я и сам справлюсь.  
\- Ага, а я потом каждый раз подпрыгивай от твоих взрывов, - фыркнул шатен. - Руки расслабь, - он встал перед брюнетом. - Одна ладонь ниже, другая - выше. И между ними должен появиться маленький шарик. Просто подумай о нем.  
Между рук взрослого парня появился маленький шарик бирюзового цвета. Он держал его, нисколько не напрягаясь.  
Кагеяма сделал, как показал парень. Голубой зажегся в его руках.  
\- Ого, силен, - похвалил знакомый. - Но видали и сильнее.  
\- Как вы узнали, что я силен? - недоуменно спросил Тобио, все еще держа шар в руках.  
\- По цвету энергии, - сказал он. - Энергия со временем меняется. Пока что она у тебя светло-голубая, потому что ты только учишься. Потом она будет двигаться по спектру. Самые сильные обладают красной энергией.  
\- А почему у вас она бирюзовая?   
\- Потому что мне некогда было практиковаться, я потерял пятнадцать лет жизни, сидя в карцере.  
\- Вы касались минерала?.. - выдохнул Тобио и шарик вновь лопнул с хлопком.  
\- Фу, как громко, - скривился парень и просто сдул свой шарик, который рассыпался в пыль и исчез в воздухе. - Да, касался. А вот тебе не советую. Ощущения не из приятных.  
\- Можете рассказать? - вырвалось у Тобио, и на секунду он пожалел о своем неуемном любопытстве.  
\- Я же сказал, расскажу все, что ты захочешь знать, в твой день рождения, - усмехнулся парень и потрепал Тобио по волосам.  
\- Ойкава...сан? - неуверенно предположил брюнет.  
\- Именно так, Тобио-чан, - Тоору щелкнул пальцами. - Все, что ты проецируешь наружу, должно быть у тебя в голове. Ты должен думать о шаре, должен думать о том, что он в руках. А когда придет время ему исчезнуть, ты должен в деталях продумать его исчезновение. А я побежал, меня муж ждет.  
Тобио замер, глядя, как тот уходит, а потом очнулся.  
\- Спасибо большое за подсказки!   
\- Не за что, Тобио-чан, - помахал рукой ему Ойкава и побежал к Ушиджиме, стоявшему с лопатой на краю леса.  
Кагеяма проводил их взглядом, а потом сосредоточился.  
Шарик действительно появился в руках, сияя своим голубоватым светом. Тобио покрутил его, а потом представил, как этот шарик раздувает свою оболочку, оставляя ядро в ладонях, и увидел, что так оно и произошло.  
Голубой свет озарил деревья, лицо Тобио. Кагеяма смотрел на энергию в своих руках и ахал от удивления.  
Сфера обволакивала его руки, она была теплой.   
Кагеяма поднял руки вверх и тихо взорвал шарик, превратив его в фейерверк.  
\- У тебя хорошо получилось, - сказал Хината в голове. - Еще немного практики, и голубой станет синим.  
\- А у тебя какие сферы? - спросил Тобио, создавая новую.  
\- У меня? Рыжие с черным.   
\- Рыжие с черным это как? - недоуменно спросил Кагеяма.  
\- Ядро черное, а оболочка оранжевая, - ответил парень. - Я бы тебе показал, но я в твоей голове. Хотя я наверное могу через твое тело пропустить свою силу.  
\- Давай попробуем, - предложил Тобио и сдул свою сферу, как минутой ранее это сделал Ойкава.  
\- Ну, давай, - хмыкнул Хината и вздохнул.  
Кагеяма вдруг почувствовал мощную энергию в своем теле. Она поднималась от самых ног, была очень теплой и уютной.  
Когда она достигла кончиков пальцев, Тобио показалось, что где-то в голове произошел взрыв.  
Между ладонями сформировался черный шар, который медленно раздувался.   
\- Получается, - сказал Тобио вслух, и тут же зажмурился - оранжевый свет больно резанул по глазам.  
Откуда-то взялся ветер, темные волосы заколыхались, а шар энергии все рос.  
\- Хината, достаточно, я уже увидел, как это, - сказал Кагеяма и прислушался. Шоё не отвечал. - Хината!  
Парень молчал, и Кагеяме пришлось справляться самостоятельно.  
Он едва смог усмирить непослушную энергию, а потом увидел внутри энергии скрюченное тело в белом платье.  
\- Хината! - закричал он, и энергия распалась.  
Он рухнул на колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Это отняло много сил.  
\- Кагеяма! - прокричал Шоё в голове, тоже уставший. - Господи, ты чего так пугаешь?!  
\- Это ты чего пугаешь, Хината, придурок?! Я чуть в штаны не наложил, думая, что делать с этой твоей энергией.  
\- Я сам пытался до тебя достучаться, объяснить, как ее развеять, но ты не слышал. Больше мы таких экспериментов проводить не будем.  
\- Я пойду лучше домой. Что-то мне плохо стало, - выдохнул Тобио, и сделал шаг в темноту.  
\- Кагеяма! Кагеяма, эй!  
Тобио разлепил глаза. Вокруг был лес. Он, кажется, был во сне.  
\- Хината? - позвал он, повернув голову.  
\- Да нет, не Хината, именем ошибся! - фигуры были две, но очень размытые. - Приходят тут всякие в лес, сначала энергией бешеной балуются, а потом откачивай их....  
\- Ойкава, замолчи.  
Кагеяма проморгался. Около него сидел Ушиджима, восстанавливая его энергию своей. Ойкава же стоял с недовольным видом.  
\- Что значит "энергией бешеной балуются"? - спросил он, облизнув сухие губы.  
\- Это нам у тебя спросить надо!  
\- Ойкава, - вновь прервал его Вакатоши. - Не кричи. Он и сам не понял, что произошло. Ведь так?  
\- Т-Так, - сказал Кагеяма, сглотнув. Он знал, что произошло, но рассказывать об этом не собирался.  
\- Я восстановил часть твоей энергии. Скорее всего она просто вышла из-под контроля и ты испугался. Хорошо, что Ойкава заметил выброс и побежал сюда.  
Ойкава спас его? Кагеяма запутался в качествах личности этого человека. Он был плохим или хорошим?  
\- Все люди разносторонни, - философски изрек Хината.  
Ушиджима помог Тобио подняться и отвел к ним с Ойкавой в дом. Они жили за лесом, на отшибе. Рядом текла речка, маленькая, но чистая. У дома был огород, весь перекопанный, так что в тот раз Ойкава действительно что-то копал, Тобио не показалась грязь на его одежде.  
Ушиджима провел его в небольшую кухню, Ойкава налил чаю. Они молча пили его.  
\- Ты как, лучше? - спросил Вакатоши.  
\- Ушивака-чан, ты ему свою энергию отдал, конечно, ему лучше.  
Кагеяма потупил взгляд, ему было неудобно.  
\- Ойкава, перестань ворчать, - сказал Вакатоши. - Ты ему и свою энергию отдал.  
Кагеяма посмотрел на Тоору. Тот отвернулся к плите.  
\- Я пойду лопаты уберу, все равно мы сегодня больше ничего не будем делать, - брюнет встал и пошел на огород.  
\- Ты не подумай там, я не такой хороший, - сказал Тоору, как только дверь за Ушиджимой закрылась. - Я просто возвращаю долг.  
Кагеяма ничего не сказал в ответ. Он все и так понял.  
Он огляделся и увидел фотографию. На ней были еще совсем молодые Ушиджима и Ойкава, видимо, только после свадьбы. Они стояли около дома и показывали свои кольца на пальцах в камеру.  
Тоору улыбался слишком искренне для того, кто женился только чтобы насолить Ушиджиме.  
Ойкава заметил взгляд парнишки и вздохнул.  
\- Это было восемнадцать лет назад. Мы с Вакатоши достроили этот дом и попросили Ива-чана нас запечатлеть. А поженились мы ровно двадцать лет назад. В этом году юбилей.  
\- Вы рады?  
\- Он ждал меня пятнадцать лет, как думаешь, рад я этому или нет? Подумать только, он ждал меня. Я думал, что он уже давно забыл про меня. Похоронил в памяти. После того, что я сделал.  
Ойкава шмыгнул и посмотрел в окно.   
\- Я и подумать не мог, что так сильно вляпаюсь в него, - рассмеялся он, вытирая слезы с глаз. - Тобио-чан, не касайся минерала, хорошо? Он способен запудрить тебе мозги. Он способен помутить твой разум.  
\- Вас он изменил, - заметил Кагеяма.  
\- Ты не знал, каким я был, - парировал Тоору. - Но отчасти прав. Принцесса изменила меня.  
\- Принцесса? - переспросил Тобио, думая, что ему показалось.  
\- Когда касаешься... - дверь открылась и явила собой Ушиджиму собственной персоной. Ойкава замолчал. - Убрал лопаты, Ушивака-чан?  
\- Убрал, - кивнул парень. - Кагеяма, тебе пора домой вернуться, Сугавара переживать будет.  
\- Да, вы правы, - кивнул брюнет. - Он уже наверное себе места не находит. Спасибо за вашу помощь, - он поклонился и пошел на выход.  
\- Тобио-чан, - позвал Ойкава. - Дайчи выписывают через неделю. Адрес Суга уже знает.  
Тобио кивнул в знак благодарности и вышел. На улице вечерело.  
\- Ойкава-сан оказался не таким уж и плохим, да? - спросил Шоё, подав голос. - Ты это, извини. Я не подумал, что твое тело не выдержит, - не дожидаясь ответа, тут же добавил он. - Мне правда очень жаль.  
\- Я в порядке. Я ведь сам на это согласился. Зато я увидел твою энергию. Она красивая.  
Хината рассмеялся.   
\- Дурак ты.

После того, как Тобио рассказал, что тренировался в лесу, видел Ойкаву и пил чай у взбалмошной семейки, передал слова Тоору о возвращении Дайчи, Сугавара разрыдался.  
\- Больше не оставляй меня так надолго, я чуть не поседел, когда тебя так долго не было. Я еще почувствовал всплеск какой-то энергии в лесу, но не придал этому значения. Минерал выпускает энергию временами.  
\- Минерал выпускает энергию? - удивился Тобио.  
\- Такое бывает крайне редко, но он иногда проявляет активность. Все жители чувствуют это. Но никто ничего не говорит. Потому что такая активность... она как бы исцеляет.  
Кагеяма удивленно и неверяще посмотрел на Коуши.  
\- Сегодня, конечно, я себя лучше не почувствовал, но это скорее всего из-за волнения. В любом случае, я рад, что с тобой все в порядке.   
\- Ойкава-сан сказал, что адрес у вас есть.  
\- Да, он приходил недавно и оставил его, - кивнул Суга. - За пятнадцать лет я наконец-то увижу его.  
Сугавара уткнулся лицом в ладони и плечи его задрожали.   
\- Суга-сан, не время плакать. Надо готовиться к возвращению Дайчи-сана.  
Коуши посмотрел на Кагеяму, рассмеялся и растрепал его волосы.  
\- Ты уже совсем взрослый. И ты прав, не время распускать сопли. Давай с завтрашнего дня с тобой начнем убираться в доме. А в обед будем тренировать заклинания. Я покажу тебе парочку, которым нас учил Укай-сан и которым не будет учить вас. Но если спросит и ты ответишь, что знаешь, тебе будет явный плюсик, - хитро улыбнулся Суга и подмигнул.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кагеяма. - Идет.  
***  
\- Ойкава, ты что опять здесь забыл?  
\- Ива-чан, я не верю, что ты по мне не скучал! - всплеснул руками парень. - Мы с Ушивакой-чаном вчера ходили в магазин и купили тебе подарок! За все те дни рождения, что я пропустил!  
Ивайзуми вздохнул и впустил Тоору в дом.  
\- Тогда чего один приперся?  
\- Ну... Вакатоши сказал, что было, пока меня не было, и я решил прийти один, - вздохнул Ойкава, и Хаджиме напрягся. Неужели он рассказал о том? - Спасибо тебе, Ива-чан. Без тебя он бы сломался.  
Брюнет облегченно выдохнул. Не нужно Ойкаве знать о том, что произошло. Они с Ушивакой-то не вспоминали, он и забыл наверное уже.   
\- Ива-чан, не хочешь попробовать втроем? - непринужденно спросил парень, когда они уже сели пить чай. Ивайзуми поперхнулся так, что думал, задохнется.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я итак с вами мучаюсь, - прокашлявшись, отказался он. - Все нервы вытрепали за годы вашей совместной жизни. Как будто вы со мной живете, а не друг с другом.  
\- Ива-чан, можно я расскажу кое-что личное? - спросил Ойкава, глядя в стену.  
\- Раньше тебе не требовалось мое разрешение, - фыркнул Ивайзуми и взъерошил Тоору волосы. - Говори уже, что там у вас.  
\- Я смущаюсь его прикосновений, - Ойкава покраснел и спрятал лицо в локтях. - Недавно он поцеловал меня. А за пятнадцать лет я уже и забыл, какой он. Я... испугался. Он повалил меня на кровать и начал раздевать, а я сбежал.  
\- Дай угадаю, произошло это несколько минут назад, - вздохнул Хаджиме и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Ойкава кивнул и окончательно спрятался от всего мира, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
\- Ива-чан, что мне делать? Я... я стесняюсь, - прошептал он чуть слышно.  
\- Великий Король перевоплощений, некогда совратитель всех девок, стесняется? - Хаджиме рассмеялся. - Это достойно первой страницы газет. Ойкава, за пятнадцать лет Ушивака не изменился ни на йоту. Он каждую неделю приходил ко мне, будто я ваша мать, и спрашивал, не изменился ли он. Я каждую неделю твердил ему, что он все тот же твердолобый придурок, который без памяти влюбился в еще более твердолобого придурка, - выпалил Ивайзуми, а Ойкава, кажется, обиделся на "придурка". - Серьезно, он так боялся, что когда ты выйдешь, он встретит тебя "другим", не таким, как раньше. Прислушайся к своему сердцу, Ойкава, и скажи наконец правду, ты любишь его или нет?  
\- Бу-бу, - пробурчал Ойкава.  
\- Чего? - Ивайзуми силой отнял руки от лица парня.  
\- Люблю, - громче сказал Тоору и взглянул в глаза своему лучшему другу.  
\- Вот и славно. А теперь иди и скажи ему об этом. Он ждет этого двадцать лет. И больше чтобы я ни одного, ни второго на пороге своего дома не видел! Я вам не мать, чтобы вы ко мне за советами ходили! Задолбали! Дайте пожить спокойно!  
Он выставил Ойкаву за дверь и прислонился к ней лбом.  
Так будет лучше для всех.

Ойкава вытер сопли со своего носа, сделал привычный чуть надменный вид и пошел домой, где его ждал муж.  
Когда он открыл дверь, его встретила тишина. Он повел носом.  
\- Ты куришь? - удивился Тоору, заходя в комнату. Вакатоши вздрогнул, сидя на постели с пепельницей.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, - сказал он. - Начал. Когда нервы сдают, это успокаивает.  
Ойкава сел рядом и закусил губу.  
\- Прости меня, Ушивака-чан, - сказал он и вздрогнул, когда лицо обдало дымом, а теплые губы прижались к его виску. - Дай тоже покурю.  
Ушиджима дал ему сигарету, и Тоору закурил, вспоминая школьные времена, когда они с Сейджо впервые увидели Вакатоши за забором.  
Им было по пятнадцать, и уже тогда брюнет смотрел только на Ойкаву. Тоору показал ему язык и убежал обратно в школу.   
Магия всегда была для Тоору простым развлечением. Он тратил свои силы направо и налево, помогая людям, которых любил, и строя козни тем, кто ему не нравился. Ушивака попал во вторую категорию. Он ежедневно получал тумаки от своей же обуви, на него попадала вода из фонтана, когда он проходил мимо.  
Однажды, когда Ойкава разучил заклинания трансформации, он предложил Ушиваке встречаться, превратившись в девушку.  
Ушиджима согласился, что немало удивило парня. И пришлось ему в образе девчонки встречаться с ним.  
Ивайзуми осудительно качал головой, когда Тоору превращался в милую скромную особу и бежал на свидание с Вакатоши. Он грозился раскрыть Ойкаву когда-нибудь, но Тоору каждый раз говорил "сегодня я его точно брошу!", и каждый раз прилетал и рассказывал все подробности свиданий. Оказалось, что Ушивака не умеет целоваться, а еще у него грубые руки.   
Хаджиме было не по приколу слушать все это, и они с Ойкавой поругались.  
Через несколько дней Ойкава порвал с Ушиджимой, но тот сказал лишь "ладно".   
Никаких страданий, на которые так надеялся Тоору, тот не испытывал. Также ходил в школу. Приходя домой, тренировался. Ойкава даже подсматривал, чтобы посмотреть, не рыдает ли он в подушку по ночам.  
Так он и отследил местечко у речки, куда Вакатоши иногда уходил. Он строил дом, своими руками.  
\- Чего там стоишь? - спросил он, когда Ойкава, пораженный сильным телом парня, вышел из-за дерева, раскрывшись. - Идем, поможешь.  
И Ойкава помог. И помогал каждый раз, когда Вакатоши ходил на стройку.  
\- Так нечестно! - сказал он однажды, когда они таскали тяжелые бревна и присели отдохнуть. - Я батрачу на тебя, а жить тут будешь ты один! - он сделал обиженное выражение лица, но никак не ожидал от Ушиваки таких слов.  
\- Так выходи за меня и въедем сюда вместе.  
Ойкава тогда убежал, оставив Вакатоши одного таскать оставшиеся бревна. Когда он пришел на следующий день, Ушиджима был не на стройке их - Ойкава даже не заметил, как стал называть этот дом общим, - дома.   
Вакатоши же стоял позади, прячась за деревом. Теперь была его очередь следить за парнем.  
\- Ива-чан, я оказался в крайне затруднительно положении, что мне делать? - спросил Тоору, глядя на таскающего вещи Ивайзуми.  
\- Для начала, помоги мне! - накричал Хаджиме, и Ойкава покорно принялся помогать. Они перетащили все вещи в новый дом Ивайзуми, который тот купил. Он стоял вдалеке от основного поселения, был стареньким, обветшалым, но жить в нем было можно.   
\- Ну у тебя и дом, Ива-чан, - фыркнул Ойкава, найдя трещину в стене. - У нас с Ушивакой-чаном совсем другой.  
\- С каких пор ты живешь с Ушивакой? - насторожился Ивайзуми, а Ойкава прикусил себе язык. Ивайзуми не знал о том, что Тоору таскается на стройку к Ушиджиме, думая, что тот охмуряет девчонок.  
\- Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить, - почесав голову, улыбнулся Ойкава.  
После этого разговора он пошел к Ушиджиме домой. И они переспали.  
Через полгода состоялась их свадьба, на которую ушли все деньги. Жили они... у Ивайзуми, который поначалу был против подобного соседства, но вскоре привык. Потому что приходили парни только к вечеру.   
\- Я вот думаю, как бы еще больше насолить Ушиваке-чану. Он мне всю жизнь испортил, - сказал как-то Тоору, глядя на часы.  
\- Поверь, ты ему итак немало дегтя в мед налил, - изрек Ивайзуми.   
Они забыли про этот разговор. Уже скоро парни переехали в достроенный дом, Ивайзуми сфоткал их на память, оставив фото им. Ушиджима повесил его в кухне.  
Они жили спокойно, пока Ойкава не начал меняться. Он приходил с работы раздраженным, срывался на Ушиваке, выгоняя того спать на кухне на трех стульях. А все из-за того, что их компания уступала конкурентам в выручке. Вскоре Ойкава узнал, что в конкурирующей компании работал его муж.   
План созрел быстро.  
Сначала он расправился с главой компании Карасуно, а потом, когда того увезли и Сугавара занял его место, с ним поговорил Ушиджима. Оказалось, что он давно знал о их соперничестве и сказал, что это лишь подогревало в нем интерес.  
Сейчас, вспоминая свои поступки, Ойкава винил себя.  
За Дайчи, за Сугавару, за Ушиджиму, за Ивайзуми.  
За маленького Кагеяму, до которого он чуть не добрался в попытках выбить президента Карасуно из колеи.  
Сугавара стойко защищал своего сына. Такой силы Ойкава не видел ни у кого.  
Пламя горело ярко-рыжим, вместе с глазами Сугавары, который вцепился в свое дитя. Ойкава ушел ни с чем и через три дня лишил Сугавару не наследника, а любимого.  
А потом окончательно спятил и лишил себя всего.  
Когда он коснулся минерала, тысячи голосов пронзили его голову. В каждом из них он слышал Ушиджиму. Он сразу осознал все то, что натворил, в голове прояснилось. Ушиджима изо дня в день напоминал ему в его голове о том, что Ойкава сделал.  
Первые три недели его действительно держали в больнице, на таблетках. Вскоре Ушиджима затих. Совесть грызла Ойкаву, но уже не так сильно.  
А потом его перевели в тюрьму.  
И поселили в одну камеру с Дайчи, который убивался по Сугаваре. Он не понимал, почему Суга заставил его коснуться минерала, если несколько дней назад говорил ему никогда не делать этого.  
И Ойкава выпалил все как на духу.  
Сказал, что сожалеет.  
Савамура замолчал и не сказал ни слова. Он даже не плакал.  
Через пять лет тюрьмы и совместного проживания с Дайчи, в их головах заговорил один незнакомый голос.  
Он рассказал парням о том, что происходит в мире. Он не давал умереть и пасть духом, хотя Ойкаве уже несколько раз приходила в голову мысль покончить с собой.  
\- Ты - сильный маг, Ойкава, - твердил он. - Зря ты разбазаривал свою силу попусту. Я научу тебя паре заклинаний, которые могут облегчить работу на каторге.  
И голос, который просил звать его Принцессой, действительно облегчил Ойкаве жизнь.  
Тоору рассказал Принцессе о том, что сделал и попросил совета.  
И та сказала ему продолжать жить, чтобы искупить все грехи.  
И он жил.  
Принцесса появлялась все реже, потом вообще затихла. Но когда пришло время освобождения и Ойкава убежал от своего мужа в облике Дайчи, она вновь подала голос.  
\- Трус.  
И Ойкава согласился с этим. В тот же день он пришел к Сугаваре волей судьбы, увидел то, как тот изменился за пятнадцать лет. Встретил Тобио, который стал уже большим мальчиком.  
Когда Тобио попал в беду, Принцесса вновь заговорила.  
\- Спаси его, прошу, - прошептала она, будто плача, и Ойкава бросил лопату, убегая в лес. Ушиджима ринулся за ним.  
Они спасли парня. А во время чаепития он спросил Принцессу про Дайчи и узнал, что его выписывают через неделю.  
Сейчас же Ойкава чувствовал слезы на своих щеках и теплую руку Ушиваки, обнимающую его.  
\- Вакатоши, я такой дурак, - сказал он и утер слезы.  
\- Дурак, - согласился Ушиджима.  
\- И трус, - добавил Тоору.  
\- И трус, - повторил его муж.  
\- Вакатоши, как мне загладить вину перед тобой?  
\- Просто будь собой, - ответил Уши и еще раз поцеловал Ойкаву в висок. - Ложись спать.   
\- А ты? - спросил парень у мужа, который встал и потянулся.  
\- А я пойду спать на кухню.  
\- На трех стульях? - усмехнулся Ойкава. - Ты уже давно вырос из тех времен, когда помещался на них. А мне в кровати будет холодно.  
\- Мне казалось, ты не хочешь со мной спать, - сказал Вакатоши серьезно, и Ойкава потупился.  
\- Я... Я просто боюсь. Боюсь того, что будет, - закусил губу Ойкава, но Ушиджима поцеловал его в щеку, и тот замер.  
\- Главное верить в то, что все будет хорошо, - сказал он и лег на постель. Тоору торопливо разделся и тоже лег рядом, попадая в объятия парня.  
\- А ведь у нас скоро юбилей, - сказал он шепотом, глядя на календарь. - Двадцать лет. Из которых пятнадцать я был не дома.  
\- Ты еще наверстаешь упущенное, - сказал Ушивака, и Тоору рассмеялся, поцеловав своего мужа.  
В эту ночь у них все получилось.  
***  
Дом был вылизан так, как никогда, всего лишь за один день. Они с Сугой слишком увлеклись.  
Кагеяма осматривался в своей комнате. Здесь все было в идеальном порядке, страшно было даже на кровать сесть - помнет.  
\- Кагеяма, - позвал Хината, и Тобио все же сел на кровать. Стоять как истукан посреди комнаты было слишком по-дурацки. - Ты ничего не почувствовал, когда коснулся минерала?  
\- Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь? - насторожился Кагеяма.  
\- Мне просто интересно.  
\- Ну, у меня же есть ты, мой ангел-хранитель, абсолютная защита и все такое прочее.  
\- Кагеяма, а ты когда-нибудь любил?  
\- Неа, - ответил парень абсолютную правду. - Да если бы я любил, ты бы об этом непременно узнал, ты же в моей голове сидишь.  
\- Ну, да, - неуверенно сказал Шоё. - Просто я тут подумал, как ты со мной в голове с девчонкой встречаться будешь. Я же не удержусь и буду каждое действие комментировать!  
\- Да иди ты, - послал Тобио, переворачиваясь на другой бок. - Я и не думал ни о каких девчонках.  
\- А пора бы, тебе скоро восемнадцать.  
Тобио вздохнул. Пора-то пора, но его мысли занимал только минерал. Ни одна девчонка в классе ему не нравилась, а на парней он видов не имел.  
\- Кагеяма, как думаешь, я смогу выбраться из твоей головы?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами парень. - А зачем тебе?  
\- Ну, я своей жизнью хочу пожить. Я же, все-таки, самостоятельный разум.  
\- Самостоятельный разум, - повторил Тобио и тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Ничего смешного! Чистая правда!  
\- Правда, конечно. Я думаю, если ты исчезнешь из моей головы, то...  
\- Ты будешь скучать? - перебил его Хината.  
\- Сдался ты мне, - фыркнул Тобио, и Шоё замолк.  
\- Засыпай уже, - сказал он через некоторое время, и Кагеяма подумал, что это отличная мысль.  
Во сне Шоё ждал его стоя. Он молча поманил его за собой вглубь леса, и Тобио пошел. Что с ним будет во сне-то?  
Они вышли на поляну, в центре которой... стояла точная копия минерала.   
\- Ты же хочешь уничтожить его? - спросил Шоё тихо и серьезно. Кагеяма кивнул, не в силах что-то сказать. - Я тоже хочу. Сделаем это вместе? - он повернулся и улыбнулся, так тепло, что у Тобио ёкнуло сердце.  
Он вновь кивнул, а затем спрятал свои почему-то покрасневшие щеки.   
\- Встань в позицию, - показал Хината, широко расставив ноги и поставив правую ногу впереди. - Смотри.  
И Кагеяма посмотрел. И засмотрелся.  
Налетели порывы ветра, волосы и платье Хинаты затрепыхались, а вокруг его рук стала формироваться его энергия. И в его руках она выглядела очень красиво. Ядро возрастало, а оболочка, казалось, поглотила самого Шоё, но тот колдовал спокойно и с закрытыми глазами.  
Он что-то прокричал, отвел руки назад и топнул правой ногой.  
Энергия сорвалась с его пальцев, ударяясь об минерал и оставляя на нем трещину.  
\- Ого, - выдохнул Тобио. Ветер улегся.  
\- Оно требует большой концентрации. У меня на нее не хватает терпения, и шар вырывается прямо мне в лоб, - Хината засмеялся и страдальчески потер его. - Но у тебя, я уверен, все получится. Попробуй.  
Кагеяма посмотрел на свои руки, вспомнил попытки контроля в лесу и покачал головой.  
\- У меня тем более не получится.  
Шоё взял ладони Кагеямы в свои.  
\- Получится.  
И вновь улыбнулся той улыбкой из сна.  
\- Но моя энергия голубая, - возразил Тобио. - От нее толку будет мало.  
\- Пока я здесь, ты непобедим. Доверься мне.  
Кагеяме показалось, что эти слова проникли в его холодное сердце, но он тряхнул головой и согнал с себя это наваждение.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он. - Попробую.  
Встал в стойку, создал меж ладоней сферу, начал раздувать ее. Когда она достигла, по мнению Тобио, критичных размеров и норовила слететь с рук, Кагеяма топнул ногой и крикнул заклинание.  
Сфера слетела с рук, как будто он держал ее на рогатке, а потом отпустил.  
Она ударилась в минерал и рассыпалась ярким голубым светом, ослепив парней.  
\- Слушай, очень здорово получилось! - просиял Шоё. - Я не ошибся в тебе!  
\- В чем не ошибся? - не понял Тобио.  
\- Ты такой клевый парень, хоть и ворчишь много, - хихикнул Хината. - Сугавара-сан должен гордиться тобой. А теперь я должен отпустить тебя в твой настоящий сон. Он уже ждет, не дождется.  
Тобио не понял, что означали его слова, но как только рыжеволосый коснулся его плеча, парень будто провалился в воду.  
\- Где я? - спросил он, понимая, что может дышать под водой. Он огляделся. Кажется, это было море.  
\- Кагеяма-кун, - улыбнулся Сугавара, разговаривая с кем-то, - вырастет достойным наследником.  
Наследником чего?  
\- Кагеяма растет послушным и примерным мальчиком.  
\- Я рад.  
Кто рад?  
\- Спаси его, прошу.  
Тобио проснулся в своей кровати. За окном было темно - еще ночь. В зале Сугавара с кем-то разговаривал.  
\- Хината! Ты чего учудил? - спросил он у обитателя своей головы.  
\- Ничего я не чудил, это твой сон!  
\- Ты - мой сон! - выкрикнул Тобио и замер.  
\- Слушай, Кагеяма, а если я смогу материализоваться перед тобой, что ты сделаешь?  
\- Выгоню, - ответил брюнет, вздохнув.  
\- Фу, какой ты негостеприимный.  
\- Через окно выгоню, - добавил Тобио, усмехнувшись.  
\- Никогда в жизни к тебе в гости не приду.  
\- Ты итак всегда у меня в гостях, - заметил парень.  
\- Я у тебя дома, вообще-то. Вместе с тобой, - парировал Хината, и Тобио не смог ему возразить.  
Сон не шел, и Тобио решил выйти и посмотреть, что делает Сугавара и с кем он разговаривает.  
Сугавара сидел на полу, а перед ним сидел Ойкава.   
\- Магическая голограмма, такой только твой батя умеет пользоваться, - прошептал Шоё, будто кроме Кагеямы его мог кто-то слышать.  
\- Нужно избавиться от него до того, как выйдет Дайчи. Времени мало, - серьезным тоном сообщил Суга.  
\- Я не знаю, чем смогу тебе помочь, но Вакатоши достаточно силен, чтобы сделать это.   
\- Я соберу еще своих из Карасуно. Привлеките Сейджо и Ширатори.  
\- Все-таки, хорошо, что в свое время я не пошел в Шираторизаву, - рассмеялся Тоору. - Тогда у вас бы не было такой поддержки в виде Сейджо.  
\- Если бы ты пошел в Шираторизаву, ты бы не коснулся минерала и не получил бы от него абсолютную защиту, - заметил Суга.   
\- Я отдал ее Вакатоши, - прошептал парень, оглядываясь. - Пока он спал.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что он не заметил этого? - усмехнулся отец Тобио.  
\- Ну, Принцесса больше не говорит со мной. И с ним не будет. Я ей сказал, чтобы она не разговаривала с Вакатоши, иначе тот совсем свихнется.   
\- Хорошее решение, - улыбнулся Коуши. - Нужно встретиться в лесу, завтра ночью, как Тобио уснет, я пошлю весточку.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Ойкава. - До связи.  
\- До связи, - сказал Сугавара, и схлопнул голограмму. Тобио юркнул в свою комнату и нырнул под одеяло, тяжело дыша.  
От кого они хотят избавиться? Почему Сугавара не спит ночами? Что за Принцесса? При касании минерала появляется абсолютная защита?  
Слишком много вопросов и ни одного ответа.  
\- Хината, - позвал он. - Ты знаешь заклинание невидимости?  
\- Знаю, - ответил Шоё. - Но оно много сил отнимает, я его тебе не покажу.  
\- Мне нужно знать, что затевают отец и Ойкава-сан.   
\- Ты впервые назвал его отцом, - заметил Хината. - И все равно не покажу. Рано тебе еще, опять в обморок упадешь, а мне тебя спасать.   
\- Тогда меня спас не ты, - нахмурился парень. - А вот в обморок я упал из-за тебя.  
\- Ты тоже хорош, чего не сказал, что тебе плохо?  
\- Я кричал тебе, а ты меня не слышал! - заорал Тобио.  
\- Ну вот сначала нам связываться надо научиться, а потом уже заклинания совместные пробовать!  
Они замолчали, остывая.   
\- В тот раз... Я позвал Ойкаву-сана, - сказал Шоё тихо. - Но больше я не смогу так сделать. Количество попыток ограничено.  
\- Слушай, ты кто вообще такой? Появляешься в моей голове, говоришь, что мой ангел-хранитель, имеешь охренеть какую силу и при этом до сих пор материализоваться не можешь?  
\- Могу.  
Перед парнем появилась маленькая сфера, которая медленно превращалась в человеческую фигуру. Когда Хината предстал перед ним, Тобио замер.  
\- Это же образ из сна, - только и сказал он. - Но так вроде бы только я тебя представляю.  
\- Да нет, так я и выгляжу, ты угадал, - усмехнулся Шоё, и голос его слышать сейчас в комнате, а не в голове, было очень странно. - Ну, выгоняй меня через окно.  
В коридоре зажегся свет, и Тобио запаниковал.  
\- Ты сможешь быстро исчезнуть? - спросил он шепотом, и Шоё испуганно покачал головой.  
Выбора особого не было, и Кагеяма раскрыл одеяло.  
\- Бегом.  
Хината прижался к парню, и Тобио накрыл их вдвоем, закрыв глаза. В этот момент дверь приоткрылась и в комнату заглянул Суга.  
\- Показалось, - прошептал он облегченно, и закрыл дверь.  
Щеки Кагеямы пылали. Он впервые был так близко к кому-то. И впервые лежал с кем-то в одной постели, переплетясь телами.  
Через несколько секунд, как шаги Сугавары затихли, Тобио заглянул под одеяло.  
Тепло тела медленно исчезало, Хината превратился в сферу, и она растворилась в воздухе.  
\- Чуть не попались, - выдохнул он уже в голове брюнета и - Кагеяма был уверен - упал на траву. - Опасненько к тебе ночью приходить.  
\- Сам не ожидал, - сказал Кагеяма и отвернулся, пытаясь отделаться от холода, внезапно охватившего тело. - Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - отозвался Шоё.  
И Тобио уснул сном без сновидений.  
***  
На следующий день библиотека была закрыта, и это было очень странно, учитывая ночной разговор Сугавары. Кагеяма насторожился, но виду не подал.  
\- Сегодня мы с вами научимся ставить барьер, - начал урок Укай. - Очень полезная штука.  
Он щелкнул пальцами и оказался как будто в стеклянном кубе.  
\- Этот барьер защитит вас от пары-тройки заклинаний. Он слабенький, но при желании его можно легко усилить. Также барьер перемещается вместе с вами, - Кейшин прошел из одного конца класса в другой, барьер неотрывно следовал за ним. - Кагеяма, Тсукишима, Ямагучи, пустите в меня по одному заклинанию.  
Парни встали и, как велел учитель, бросили три заклинания. Три маленькие сферы полетели в парня, и барьер распался.  
\- Как видите, барьер не выдерживает совсем немного. Для того, чтобы его усилить, нужно подумать о том, каким он должен быть. Огнестойким, ударопрочным или же отражающим. Существует множество видов барьеров, на все - ваша фантазия.  
\- Самый лучший - отражающий, - сказал Шоё. - Сделай его.  
\- Еще я тебя слушать буду. Мне ударопрочный нравится.  
\- Какой придурок будет по твоему барьеру кулаками бить, если есть магия? - возмутился Хината, и Тобио прикусил язык. Действительно.  
\- Ладно, будет тебе отражающий.  
Кагеяма подумал о стеклянном кубе с зеркальными стенками. И в тот момент, когда он щелкнул пальцами, вспомнился минерал.  
Тобио создал барьер и осмотрелся. Это был зеркальный цилиндр.  
\- Он зеркален как снаружи, так и внутри, - сказал Шоё. - Внутри него ты ничего не слышишь, не знаешь, как течет время за ним. А разрушить его невозможно.  
\- Бред, - сказал Тобио и коснулся стенки барьера, произнеся заклинание открытия дверей.  
И тот легко распался, являя парню около двадцати удивленных взглядов.  
Укай смотрел на Кагеяму хмуро.  
\- После урока в мой кабинет, - сказал он. - До того момента ты магией не пользуешься.  
Тобио посмотрел на свои руки и зло ударил по парте, садясь.   
\- Король разозлился, - усмехнулся Тсукишима. - Потому что ему не дали свободы.  
\- Заклинание поноса, - подсказал Шоё.  
\- Мне нельзя пользоваться магией, - напомнил Тобио и лег на парту, абстрагируясь от всех.  
И сам не заметил, как уснул.  
\- Кагеяма, когда-нибудь я бы хотел поколдовать с тобой, - сказал Шоё, сидя на траве и глядя в небо. - И хотел бы погулять с тобой. Поводи меня завтра по городу.  
\- Кроме памятника в городе интересных мест нет, - задумался парень, присаживаясь рядом. - Разве что только рынок.  
\- Давай на рынок, - согласился Хината. - Я там хоть и был, но был без тебя. Ну, то есть, с тобой, но ты тогда обо мне не знал.  
\- После школы сходим, - пообещал Тобио и проснулся от звонка.  
Укай ждал его в своем кабинете. Брюнет закрыл за собой дверь.   
\- Что-то не так, Укай-сенсей? - спросил он, искренне не понимая, в чем дело. - Что было с моим барьером?  
\- Он по форме и устройству напоминал минерал, - без тени сомнений сказал учитель, закуривая. - Ты его когда-нибудь касался?  
\- Ну, с тех пор, как себя помню, нет, - соврал Кагеяма.- Помню я себя лет с пяти, так что не знаю, может, сорванцом когда был, касался.  
\- Исключено. Сугавара оберегал тебя, - задумался парень. - Я слышал, ты им интересуешься?   
\- Ну, да, есть такое. При создании барьера я просто вспомнил про него. Хотел создать обычный отражающий.  
\- Скорее всего, из-за того, что ты о нем подумал, так и получилось. При создании заклинаний ни в коем случае нельзя допускать посторонних мыслей. Разум должен быть чист. Ты понял меня? - Кагеяма кивнул, и Кейшин расслабился. - Ну, хорошо. Больше так не делай. Я уже почти подумал, что все. Я бы после этого Сугаваре в глаза не мог посмотреть. А как ты его разрушил?  
\- Коснулся и прочитал заклинание, - пожал плечами парень.  
\- Ладно, иди. Прости, что задержал.

Придя домой, Тобио обнаружил там причину закрытия библиотеки.  
Асахи, Нишиноя, Танака, Сугавара и еще какие-то люди сидели с очень серьезным выражением лица. Кажется, они что-то решали.  
\- Я дома, - сказал Кагеяма, заходя на кухню, и Коуши улыбнулся.  
\- С возвращением. Голоден? Я еще ничего не готовил.  
\- Нет, я не голоден, - ответил Кагеяма. Парни смотрели на него, пытаясь улыбаться. Даже у Суги улыбка была слишком натянутой. - Я собираюсь на рынок. Купить чего-нибудь?  
\- Ой, да, купи, пожалуйста, вот список. Я сегодня заготовил, а тут видишь гости пришли, не успел.  
\- Я схожу, все в порядке, - кивнул Тобио и пошел в свою комнату, ощущая жуткое напряжение. - Не нравится мне все это.  
\- Мне тоже, - сказал Шоё. - Они замышляют там что-то явно противозаконное.  
Кагеяма ничего не сказал и хмуро вышел из дома, задумываясь о причине консилиума у них дома.   
\- Вот, смотри, вот и рынок. Ничего интересного, конечно, тут одни торговые ряды. Вот тут мясо, тут рыба. Тут колдовские штучки, тут игрушки, - объяснял Тобио Хинате. - Вот, лекарства, нам сюда.   
\- Зачем? - спросил Шоё.  
\- Суга-сан очень часто болеет и много нервничает, ему нужны успокоительные и снотворные. В последнее время он вообще стал часто падать в обморок, меня это напрягает. Может, его годы жизни уже на исходе?  
\- Не думаю, - сказал Хината. - Жить ему предстоит еще долго, я чувствую.  
\- Придурок, что ты там можешь чувствовать из моей головы?   
\- Я много что чувствую из твоей головы! - возмутился парень. - Даже больше, чем ты думаешь! Вон видишь парочку продавцов? Один безбровый альбинос, второй, чуть пониже, с карими глазами и волосами?  
\- Вижу, - сказал Тобио. В данный момент шатен что-то доказывал альбиносу.  
\- Они спят вместе, - сказал Шоё совершенно серьезно, и Тобио поперхнулся.  
\- Да ну тебя с твоими шуточками.  
\- Я не шучу! Вот, смотри!  
Шатен пытался отбиться от безбрового, но вскоре сдался и ответил на поцелуй.  
Из закутка выбежал брюнет и с криками расцепил любовников.  
Кагеяма усмехнулся.  
\- Вот видишь, я был прав!  
\- Мало ли они только вчера встречаться начали, - фыркнул брюнет и развернулся, уходя в другой ряд.  
\- Вчера белобрысый ему жениться предложил, - продолжил Шоё, но парень его уже не слушал. Он покупал пару настоек от нервов.  
После того, как они затарились всеми необходимыми вещами, и Кагеяма украдкой все же взглянул на безымянный палец того продавца - на нем сияло кольцо, - они отправились домой.   
Дома уже никого не было, гости разошлись, а Суга читал книгу. Приглядевшись, Тобио понял, что это та книга, которую недавно брал он сам из библиотеки. Но спрашивать ничего не стал.  
\- Суга-сан, я пришел.   
\- Давай помогу пакеты разобрать, - подбежал к парню Коуши. - Ого, сколько накупил! Как дотащил-то?  
\- Ну, использовал пару заклинаний, - "придуманных Хинатой", с досадой добавил Тобио, а Шоё гаденько захихикал.  
\- Ты уже так много в магии знаешь, когда только учишь все это? - рассмеялся Коуши и поцеловал парня в макушку. - Ты растешь прекрасным, отец гордится тобой. И Дайчи будет гордиться.  
\- Я обязательно покажу Дайчи-сану свои умения, - пообещал Кагеяма.   
Они разобрали сумки и разложили все по местам. Сугавара в три секунды с помощью магии приготовил жареную курицу, и они сели за стол.  
\- Кагеяма, я сейчас уйду гулять, меня не теряй. У нас в кои-то веки встреча одноклассников, - мечтательно закатил глаза он, но от Тобио не укрылся дрогнувший голос.  
\- Хорошо, Суга-сан. Будьте осторожны.  
\- Буду, - заверил парень. - Я могу вернуться только завтра или поздно ночью, так что в школу пойдешь сам и спать ложись без меня, хорошо? - Суга улыбнулся, а в глазах стояла грусть.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Тобио.  
Сугавара подошел к нему и обнял.  
\- Береги себя, - прошептал он еле слышно. - Ну, я пошел, - добавил он чуть громче.  
\- Удачи на встрече, передавайте привет всем.  
\- Передам, - кивнул парень и ушел, оставив Тобио наедине с собой.  
\- Мне это совсем не нравится, - сказал Шоё, и Кагеяме оставалось лишь кивнуть.  
Через несколько минут, когда Суга скрылся в лесу, Кагеяма тоже вышел из дома. Они с Хинатой посоветовались и поняли, что надо проследить.  
Тобио накинул серую футболку и синие штаны, а поверх нацепил черную кофту, и вышел из дома, застегнув горловину.  
\- Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты отстойно прячешься? - фыркнул Шоё, но Кагеяма на его реплику ничего не ответил.   
Наступил вечер, солнце давно зашло. На улице горели магические фонари.   
Кагеяма прошел мимо минерала и зашел в лес. Здесь было тихо. Он прошел вглубь, где уже свет от фонарей не проникал сквозь крону деревьев.  
Он огляделся вокруг, надеясь, что идет в правильном направлении, как вдруг услышал голоса.  
\- Прячься, живо, - подсказал Хината, и Тобио спрятался за ближайшим деревом.  
\- Суга-сан, нет! Без Дайчи-сана будет тяжело, нам не хватает одного человека!  
\- Я уничтожу его до того, как Дайчи вернется. Чтобы больше он никогда о нем не вспоминал. Я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-то прошел через пятнадцать лет ожидания. Я устал каждый день следить за Тобио и оберегать его от всех бед. А ведь всегда не уследишь. Может, когда я был занят или спал, он сбегал и коснулся его?  
\- На нем твоя абсолютная защита, ты что, забыл? - спросил Асахи. - Даже если он коснется, он не сойдет с ума. Ему ничего не будет.  
\- А вдруг Принцесса пробудится? Вдруг она с ним что-то сделает?! Я недавно ощутил в своем доме ее энергию! В его комнате! - закричал Суга, и Кагеяма изумился. Таким он своего опекуна, точнее, отца, видел впервые.  
\- Суга-сан, успокойся, пожалуйста.  
\- Я слишком долго этого ждал. Я уничтожу минерал раз и навсегда, - серьезно сказал Коуши, не принимая никаких возражений. - Ойкава, все готово?  
\- Ушиджима немного запаздывает, - сказал Ойкава, и из тени деревьев вышла целая толпа. - Аоба Джосай на месте.  
\- Шираторизава здесь, - сказал Ушиджима, и сверху спустились еще несколько человек с крыльями. Тобио впервые видел такую магию.  
\- Шираторизава, естественно, - фыркнул Хината. - Показушники.  
\- Ты их знаешь? - спросил парень.  
\- Как-то видел, - уклончиво ответил рыжий, но сейчас Тобио было не до него.  
\- Сугавара, одумайся, прошу тебя, - попробовал еще раз Асахи, но Суга решил уже больше ничего не говорить.  
Он воздел руки к небу.  
\- Да пребудет с нами королевская сила! - закричал он, и вокруг него стали появляться всполохи энергии.  
\- Да пребудет с нами королевская сила! - повторил Ойкава, и тоже поднял руки.  
То же самое проделал и Ушиджима, вставая с ними рядом и образуя круг.  
\- Раз! - крикнул Коуши.  
\- Два! - подхватил Ойкава.  
\- Три, - тихо сказал Ушиджима, и все трое взмыли к небу.  
Их внешность стала изменяться. На лбу Коуши появились желтые полосы, на руках Ойкавы - бирюзовые, а на крыльях Ушиджимы - фиолетовые.   
Тобио смотрел на все это и давался диву.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил он в своей голове, но Хината не дал ответ.  
А парни тем временем опустились на землю, одетые в белые накидки. На ногах Кагеяма заметил сандалии.  
\- Мы - Хранители, - сказали все трое хором. - Наша задача - хранить мир во всем мире.   
\- И сегодня мы сохраним мир, уничтожив минерал! - закричал Сугавара.  
\- Да! - подхватила вся топла народу.  
\- Встаньте в круг, - сказал Вакатоши. - Так будет легче сконцентрировать энергию. Каждый пусть встанет в центр своей команды.  
\- Карасуно!   
\- Аоба Джосай!  
\- Шираторизава!  
Над Сугой взвились всполохи энергии, которые образовали сферу.  
\- Как у тебя! - вырвалось у Кагеямы.  
\- Ага, - сказал Хината. - Как у меня.  
Над Шираторизавой был бело-фиолетовый шар, над Аоба Джосай - бело-бирюзовый.  
Шары наполнялись энергией и становились все больше. Кагеяма нервничал.  
\- Кагеяма, - позвал Шоё. - Тебе ни в коем случае нельзя допустить этого. Их нужно срочно остановить.   
\- Как? - только спросил Кагеяма.  
\- Когда вся энергия станет одним целым, Сугавара возьмет ее в свои руки. Тогда ты должен встать перед минералом и защитить его. Я буду вместе с тобой. Иначе Суга-сан умрет.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Тобио и зачем-то снял куртку, бросив ее на землю. Он размялся и был на старте. Почему-то ему казалось, что Хината прав. Это все действительно выглядело очень опасно.  
\- Суга-сан, не хватает одного! - прокричал Танака, но его прервали:  
\- Я справлюсь! - и Суга взмыл в небо.  
\- Беги к минералу, скорее! - дал команду Хината, и парень тут же сорвался с места, убегая вперед.  
Три ярких вспышки слились в одну. Трое парней полетели к минералу, а еще один из Шираторизавы вырубил охранников. Кагеяма как раз успел.  
\- Давайте!  
\- Отец, прекрати! - Тобио выбежал и встал перед минералом, раскинув руки.  
Все замерли. - Отец, это не выход! Так ты только угробишь себя!  
\- Это все ради тебя! - закричал Коуши. - Отойди оттуда, Тобио!  
\- Я готов сразиться с тобой, отец! Если только так можно тебя остановить, то я готов!  
\- Нет, Тобио, уйди!  
\- Тобио-чан, послушай отца и отойди оттуда, сегодня мы собираемся мир спасти! - поддержал парня Ойкава. Вакатоши молчал.  
\- Я не хочу терять тебя, отец! Ты умрешь!  
\- Я умру, но зато ты будешь жить! - Коуши плакал. - И больше никто и никогда не коснется этого чертового памятника! Я готовился к этому пятнадцать лет! Вместе с Ушиджимой и Ивайзуми. Не думал, что Ойкава мне поможет, спасибо ему большое.  
\- Не за что. Я тоже считаю, что минерал должен исчезнуть, - кивнул Тоору.   
Кагеяма закусил губу и развернулся лицом к минералу.  
\- Кагеяма, открой дверь.  
\- Чего?  
\- Просто открой дверь.  
\- Здесь ее нет.  
\- Произнеси заклинание и коснись минерала. Открой дверь.  
Энергия вдруг стала нестабильной.  
\- Вакатоши! - услышал Тобио крик.  
\- Открой дверь. Ты всех спасешь, если просто откроешь дверь.  
\- Знаешь, придурок, если это сработает, я буду с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь, - пообещал Кагеяма и закрыл глаза.  
Королевская лилия зажглась на руке, медленно потекла по ладони в палец.  
\- Откройся, - сказал Тобио и коснулся минерала.  
Вспышка света, озарившая небо, ослепила всех.  
Минерал раскалывался на куски, а из него вырывался столп света. Кагеяма ожидал всего - нелепых чудищ, черной магии, какого-то неконтролируемого потока энергии. Но вместо этого в небе была лишь фигура.  
Суга истошно завопил и запустил в фигуру сгустком энергии, но фигура отразила ее лишь одним пальцем, и сфера рассыпалась на части.  
Тобио смотрел, заслонившись от света, и когда его глаза привыкли, он смог разобрать.  
\- Хината! - закричал он во всю глотку.  
Хината кружился в воздухе еще несколько секунд, а потом свет начал угасать, и тот медленно опустился на землю.  
\- Суга-сан, вы не прошли испытание, - сказал он, и Сугавара упал на колени.  
\- Принцесса? - не веря своим глазам, переспросил Ойкава.   
\- Ты - Принцесса? - повторил Тобио, глядя на Хинату.  
\- А ты действительно глуповат, Кагеяма-кун. Любой на твоем месте догадался бы тогда, когда я сказал, что позвал Ойкаву-сана на помощь.  
\- Что здесь произошло? - подбежали остальные участники всего этого мероприятия. - Получилось?  
\- Тобио, неужели ты - избранный? - Коуши принял свой нормальный облик и заплакал. - Кто бы мог подумать, что мой сын - избранный.  
\- Избранным был любой человек, который имел на руке печать королевской лилии. Мне, честно говоря, хотелось, чтобы Кагеяма сам додумался до этого, но ситуация стала критической и я ему подсказал.  
\- Принцесса, вы общались с ним? - спросил Тоору. - Но Тобио-чан же...  
\- Он коснулся. Я остановил время, чтобы он смог коснуться минерала. Потому что я слишком долго этого ждал. Еще с тех времен, когда Сугавара-сан отдал ему свою абсолютную защиту.  
\- Хината, потрудись объяснить, что происходит, - брюнет подошел к Шоё и дал тому подзатыльник.  
\- Эй, больно же! - заворчал тот. - Я тебе потом все объясню.  
\- Когда потом? Когда время выйдет?  
\- Когда день рождения наступит! - фыркнул Хината.  
Они стояли и переругивались между собой, а тем временем из домов повылезали зеваки.  
Ойкава и Ушиджима уже тоже приняли свой обычный облик и сейчас Тоору держал своего мужа за руку, обнимая.  
\- Вы все храбро выступили, пытаясь уничтожить минерал. Правда, Сугавара-сан немного переоценил себя. Исход мог быть только один, Суга-сан. Ваша смерть. Я сказал об этом Кагеяме, поэтому он так яро ринулся вас защищать.  
\- Отец, - брюнет подошел к плачущему Коуши. - Я уже достаточно взрослый. Я смогу сам о себе позаботиться.   
\- Я не могу в это поверить. Ты все это время общался с Принцессой. Господи, как я мог этого не почувствовать?   
Тобио обнял своего отца.  
\- Не плачь, пап. Скоро выйдет Дайчи-сан.  
\- Он уже знает обо всем, что произошло, - сказал Шоё. - Я посчитал, что он имеет право знать.  
Сугавара обнял Тобио и зарыдал тому в плечо.  
\- А еще я посчитал, что он имеет право быть здесь.  
\- Суга.  
Коуши вытер мокрые от слез глаза и поднял голову.  
\- Суга, ты почему не дождался меня?  
\- Д...Дайчи... - не веря своим глазам, прошептал пепельноволосый, и Кагеяма отпустил его. Савамура раскинул руки для объятий, и Суга побежал к нему, спотыкаясь. - Я ждал тебя, так ждал, что с ума сошел.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал шатен, поглаживая парня по голове.  
\- Ну, думаю, теперь жизнь восстановится. - вздохнул Шоё. - Эй, Кагеяма, помнишь, что ты мне обещал?  
Тобио проморгался, а потом усмехнулся.  
\- Что буду с тобой до конца моих дней.  
\- А если им не будет конца? - улыбнулся Хината.  
\- А этого быть не может.  
\- Ну чисто теоретически.  
\- Нет.  
\- Кагеяма.  
\- Что?  
\- Можно тебя поцеловать?  
Тобио фыркнул и чмокнул парня в щеку.   
\- Спасибо тебе... Принцесса.  
\- Какая я тебе нафиг Принцесса! Хината! Хи-на-та!  
\- Принцесса! - не унимался брюнет.  
\- А ты Король!  
\- Милые бранятся - только тешатся, - сказал Ойкава. - Кажется, все закончилось.  
\- Да уж, Принцесса - лучшая пара для Короля, - усмехнулся знакомый голос, и Кагеяма с Хинатой повернулись к нему.  
Они переглянулись, усмехнулись, сложили руки лодочками и дунули, шепча несколько слов.  
Через мгновение Тсукишима побагровел и смылся, а парни стукнулись кулаками и засмеялись.  
Ойкава и Ушиджима уже ушли, уводя за собой свои команды и о чем-то с ними разговаривая. Карасуно обнимали вернувшегося Дайчи и вновь обретшего разум Сугу.  
Зеваки смотрели на то место, где был минерал, и показывали пальцем.

Вскоре весть об исчезнувшем минерале облетела всех, а в газетах главным заголовком было "Принцесса нашла своего Принца".  
\- Все равно неправильно написали, - фыркнул Хината, беря в руки газету. - Принцесса нашла своего Короля.  
Кагеяма фыркнул и обнял Хинату, глядя на то место, где теперь вместо минерала стоял памятник из обычного мрамора в виде статуи Принцессы.  
\- Знаешь, я так рад, что мне больше не нужно носить платье, - выдохнул Шоё. - Это было просто унизительно.  
\- Тебе шло, - заметил Тобио.  
\- Да ты просто фетишист, - несильно лягнул парня рыжеволосый.  
Они смотрели, как встает солнце и вдруг услышали кое-что, что не должны были слышать.  
\- Ах, Дайчи, нет!  
И покраснели до кончиков ушей.  
\- Пойдем погуляем, - предложил Шоё. - Пусть они насладятся друг другом. Все же, они не виделись пятнадцать лет.  
\- Идем. Поздравим тех продавцов с помолвкой.  
И парни вышли из дома.

Жизнь текла привычным руслом. Только больше никто не сходил с ума.  
Ивайзуми уехал в другую страну, пытаясь спрятаться от своих друзей.  
Ойкава наконец-то понял, что любит Ушиджиму и всегда любил.  
Ушиджима занялся вторым этажом в доме.   
Дайчи с Хинатой переехали в квартиру к Суге и Кагеяме, и теперь в их доме всегда было шумно.  
Но самое главное... все были счастливы.


End file.
